


Sister Surprise

by Clanty



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adoption, F/F, Gen, OFC - Freeform, Sisters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clanty/pseuds/Clanty
Summary: A woman comes looking for Eliza with some unexpected news that rocks the Danvers sisters.





	1. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> No infringement intended, etc. As usual, don't sue me, I have nothing.
> 
> First Supergirl fic!

Eleanor Shepard checked her pockets yet again to make sure she had the flyers for the clinic and was so caught up in what she was doing that she didn't see the visibly upset redhead come careening out of the bar's doorway. They collided painfully and she stumbled back and fell against the wall, papers flying everywhere. She looked up and met the other woman's eyes that were opened wide in surprise. “Oh god, I’m so sorry.” The other woman choked out, before paling and starting to breathe rapidly. 

Alex Danvers felt her whole body make contact with something soft yet surprisingly solid as she fled the bar after humiliating herself by kissing Maggie. She stumbled back and looked up to see a tall blonde stumbling back to hit the wall. She felt her chest get tight and she suddenly couldn’t breathe, the events of the night overwhelming her.

“Are you alright?” Brown eyes sought blue ones and she heard the wheezing breath. “Okay, take slow breaths. Breathe with me. Breathe in...now out.” Ellie placed a gentle hand on the woman's upper chest. "Breathe deep enough that you make my hand rise. That's it." Ellie felt the redhead shiver and slipped out of her cardigan and draped it over the other woman’s shoulders, then walked her through slowly breathing for several minutes until she started to calm.

“I’m sorry.” The redhead looked sheepish as she realized that the blonde in front of her was holding her by the biceps and looking into her face intently. "I've never had something like that happen before."

“Don’t be. It happens to the best of us, you had a slight panic attack.” Ellie gave her best comforting smile. “I think it’s passed for the most part. If they happen very often you may want to see someone about that.”

“Thank you.” Alex fought to keep the blush from coloring her face. “I’m Alex.”

“Nice to meet you Alex, I'm Ellie.” Ellie smiled gently. “Are you feeling a little better now?”

“Yeah, thanks for your help.” Alex said then all but ran away from the other woman, and Ellie heard a stifled sob as the Alex rounded the corner and disappeared from view.

“Okay.” Ellie murmured to herself as she realized that Alex had run off with her sweater, and her flyers. “Damn it.” She swore under her breath and turned and headed to her car, eager to be home with her children after a long day in a new city. When she got home she paid the sitter and went in to check on her kids. Aveline and Lincoln who were both sleeping soundly and Ellie reached down into the crib to gently smooth Lincoln's dark hair, reveling in his warmth for a moment before doing the same to blonde curls where Aveline was curled up on her bed. She watched them for a few long moments before moving back out into the living room. She poured herself a glass of water and grabbed her laptop, settling onto the couch to continue her research into Jeremiah and Eliza Danvers. She was going to find her birth parents, come hell or high water.


	2. Reaching Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, so many views so quickly! Thank you so much for the kudos and views!

Sitting at her desk in her office at the clinic, Ellie took a deep breath, screwing up her courage and dialed the number for CatCo. “May I speak with Kara Danvers please?” Ellie’s heart was in her throat as the call was transferred and the phone rang and rang and rang.

“Cat Grant’s Office, this is Kara.” A sunny voice came on the end of the line and Ellie felt her chest clench.

“My name is Eleanor Shepard, and I was wondering if you knew Jeremiah or Eliza Danvers?” Ellie’s voice trembled slightly and she tried to steel herself. There was a slight pause and then an uncertain response.

“Yes, they’re my adoptive parents. Why?” Some of the sunshine had left Kara’s voice but Ellie pushed on before she lost her courage.

“I was put up for adoption as an infant and I’ve recently begun looking for my birth parents. The names listed on my birth certificate are Jeremiah Danvers and Eliza Morris. In my research I found that they married several years after I was born. I know this is odd, but I was wondering if it would be possible to meet.” Ellie kept her voice steady, but stopped breathing as she waited for a response.

“I don’t know, I’ll have to ask my sister. Do you have a number where I can call you back?” Kara’s voice was uncertain and Ellie’s heart broke a little. 

“Yes, of course." Ellie rattled off the number quickly before taking a deep breath. "Look, I know this is a lot, and I totally understand if you don’t want to meet up.” Ellie said as she gave her number. “Just think about it okay?” Ellie’s voice was soft, pleading.

“I will, I promise.” Kara said then ended the call. She looked at her phone and felt her whole world tilt. Eliza and Jeremiah had another child? Why hadn’t they ever mentioned anything? Could this possibly be true? One thing was certain, she needed to talk to Alex. _Now_.

* * *

 

“What did she say her name was?” Alex asked again, pulling one of the cards from the night before out of her jacket pocket. 

“Eleanor Shepard.” Kara said, shoving a potsticker into her mouth. “Do you think she could be for real? Did Eliza ever mention having given a daughter up for adoption?” Kara asked around her mouthful of food.

“Yes Kara, I totally knew but just never told you.” Alex snapped then flinched at the sad noise her sister made. “No, of course not.” Alex’s voice softened. “I needed to return her sweater to her anyway. I’ll do a background check and try to figure out what this lady wants.” Alex waved away Kara’s half formed questions about the sweater. “Don’t worry about it Kara, and don’t mention it to mom. It will just upset her.” Alex said, standing and gathering her jacket from where she’d tossed it on the end of the couch. “I’ll figure this out.” Alex disconnected the call before leaving her apartment with a slam of her door. She'd figure out who this woman was, and what the hell she wanted with her family.


	3. Confrontations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you so much for the comments and kudos. They've really made my day! Now, the saga continues...

“What’s your game, lady?” Alex demanded, bursting into the office and startling Ellie who was reading a chart.

“Who are you? How did you get back here?” Ellie demanded, jumping to her feet behind her desk, clearly alarmed and clutching instinctively at her necklace.

“That’s not important. Why did you contact my sister?” Ellie looked at the auburn haired woman, confusion clear on her face. Everything suddenly fell into place with an unsettling feeling of dread. 

“Kara Danvers is your sister?” Ellie waited for the slightest nod of Alex’s head to continue. “As I explained to her on the phone, I’m looking for my birth parents.” At Alex’s disbelieving look, Ellie rolled her eyes and dug through some papers that were lying on her desk then thrust her birth certificate at the other woman. “Look, I’m not trying to explode your life. If none of you want anything to do with me, that’s fine. I get it, I really do. But I’d at least like the opportunity to reach out to my birth parents.” Ellie crossed her arms defensively, picking at invisible pieces of lint clinging to the crisp white linen of her shirt. Her heels afforded her a bit of height over the other woman, and it took all of Ellie’s self control not to start worrying at her blonde curls nervously.

“You’re my sister,” Alex breathed after a few moments of reading the birth certificate several times as though trying to find a flaw with the information in front of her.

“Look, I get that it’s a lot. And again, I don’t want to disrupt your lives,” Ellie tried to explain only to be cut off by Alex who was visibly upset.

“I don’t believe it. What’s your angle?” Alex demanded harshly, slamming the paper back onto the desk. Ellie opened her mouth to respond only to be interrupted by a dark haired woman wearing dark rimmed glasses.

“Doctor Shepard? Your 1 o’clock is here. It’s a Hellgrammite so you’ll need to do full protocols.” Anita, her head nurse poked her head into Ellie’s office. “Also, the kids’ daycare called and wanted to let you know that Ava fell and got a bit scraped up, but she’s fine.” Anita gave Alex an odd look before raising an eyebrow at Ellie.

“Thank you Anita, please show them into the exam room and I’ll be there in a minute.” Ellie shook her head minutely and waited for the nurse to duck out of the room, then turned back to Alex.

“Look, I get it but…” Ellie trailed off as Alex interrupted her.

“A Hellgrammite?” Alex demanded, surprised. 

“This is a clinic that caters specifically to aliens. I thought you’d have noticed when you barged in.” Ellie said, her dander fully up. “Now if you’re done, I have a patient to see.” Ellie said, gesturing toward the door then placing her hands on her hips. Alex looked at her for a long minute, eyes recognizing for the first time the features that mimicked her own and her mother’s. 

“Here’s your sweater by the way,” Alex said gruffly, shoving it at Ellie.

“Thanks,” Ellie took the sweater and tossed it over the back of one of the chairs facing her desk. “After you.” Ellie came around the desk and waited for Alex to leave the room then followed her, locking her office door behind them, just in case Alex decided to loop back around to snoop.

* * *

 

“Did you talk to her?” Kara asked as soon as she opened the door to Alex, already dressed in her softest sweats in preparation for their sister night.

“Yeah, I don’t believe it. It just doesn’t make sense. She’s way too old to be our sister.” Alex came in and shed her jacket before flopping on the couch, taking the proffered pint of ice cream and digging in.

“Not if Eliza had her young.” Kara offered quietly. At the baleful look Alex shot her way, Kara paled slightly but continued. “I mean, it’s not  _ impossible _ . You should ask Eliza. Or I can, if you don’t want to.”

“There’s no point in upsetting her over someone who is obviously lying.” Alex insisted.

“Why are you so resistant to this?” Kara asked gently, sensing that there was more to it than Alex was letting on.

“Because what if she  _ is _ our sister?!” Alex demanded, visibly upset. “What if our parents had another daughter and just  _ never told me _ ?”

“If they had another daughter and put her up for adoption, I’m positive they had a good reason for it.” Kara assured her. “Besides, parents rarely tell their kids everything.” Kara snuggled up to Alex, sensing that her sister needed the contact. “Besides, it sounds like she just wants to get to know us. She doesn’t seem to be asking for anything.” The two women lapsed into silence and were halfway through an episode of Bob’s Burgers when Kara piped up again. “Why don’t we have Eliza over here for dinner? We could talk to her, ask her about it gently.” Kara suggested and Alex shrugged, clearly not liking the idea. “From what you said about her she sounds like a nice person. Didn’t you say she has kids? Bonus nieces or nephews!” Kara’s eyes twinkled.

“And another few people who could blow our cover.” Alex grumbled, then continued in a more subdued tone, “Everything just feels like too much right now.”

“Is this because of everything with Maggie?” Kara asked softly and Alex stiffened.

“I thought we agreed to not talk about it anymore.” Alex’s tone allowed no disagreement. 

“Alex, your liking girls isn’t going to go away. And I’m here, whenever you want to talk about it.” Kara said softly, pretending not to notice the look of sheer terror that passed over Alex’s face.

“Not tonight Kara.” Alex sounded exhausted. “Not tonight.”


	4. Truth Hurts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The saga continues.... Thank you again for checking out the story! And special thanks to my bestie Necrocromicorn for being the best editor ever!

“Not that I’m not excited to be here for dinner, but you two are exceptionally jumpy,” Eliza said, smiling at her daughters from across the table. They’d both been acting strangely the entire evening. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong exactly,” Kara began carefully, only to be interrupted by Alex.

“Did you and Dad have a kid before me?” Alex demanded, downing her glass of wine as soon as the words were out.

Eliza froze, the blood draining from her face and Kara knew immediately that they had their answer. “What are you talking about Alex? Why would you ask that?” Eliza stalled for time.

“A woman named Eleanor contacted me the other day. She is looking for her birth parents, Eliza Morris and Jeremiah Danvers,” Kara explained, her tone gentle as she silenced Alex with an uncharacteristic glare. 

“Eleanor,” Eliza breathed and tears began making their way silently down her face. “She’s looking for me?” The tone of hope in Eliza’s voice didn’t go unnoticed by either of her daughters and with her acute hearing, Kara could hear Eliza’s heart skip a beat.

“It’s true?” Alex asked, her voice sounding strangled with emotion.

“Yes,” Eliza breathed, looking at both women with hope in her eyes. “I was so young, only 17 and your father and I weren’t married yet. We weren’t anywhere close to ready for children. It was the hardest thing I’ve ever done, giving her up.” Kara moved over to her adoptive mother’s side, snuggling against her. Alex looked stunned, her mouth working to form words. 

“Do you want to meet her?” Alex’s voice broke with the question.

“More than anything,” Eliza breathed, tears making their way down her face.

“I’m going,” Alex said with a sharp nod, stalking for the door having clearly made a decision.

“Alex, don’t go!” Eliza plead, not wanting to lose one daughter as she was just finding another.

“I’ll be back. I have to go apologize to someone,” Alex said, leaving and practically slamming the door behind her.

“Oh Kara,” Eliza said softly as she dissolved into tears against her youngest daughter who, despite her superpowers, could do nothing but hold her and hope Alex came to her senses.

* * *

 

Alex banged on the door to the apartment rented in Eleanor Shepard’s name. She waited a few seconds then banged again, needing to speak to the blonde before she lost her nerve. The door flew open, revealing the blonde in a pair of loose sweats and holding a baby that was, if the thin scarf hastily thrown over her shoulder was any indication, breastfeeding. “Oh, hi.” Alex said awkwardly.

“Why are you here? What do you want?” Ellie demanded, swaying from side to side as the baby began to fuss.

“I was wrong. I talked to my mom about it, well about you. And yes, she’s your mom. Our mom. I don’t know. Anyway, she wants to meet you, and I wanted to apologize,” Alex said, turning to leave but stopping when Ellie paled alarmingly, just like their mother had. “Are you okay?”

“I need to sit down,” Ellie said, stumbling over to the couch and sitting down, being careful not to jostle the baby. “She wants to meet me?”

“Yeah, she does. Who’s this?” Alex asked as a little girl with messy blonde curls matching her mother’s walked up with a large golden retriever/lab mix by her side, her hand fisted in its fur.

“That’s my daughter Ava and the dog’s name is Maddie,” Ellie said off handedly. “What are you doing out of bed sweet pea?” Ellie asked the little girl whose face, Alex noticed, was streaked with tears.

“Miss mommy,” the little girl said, face screwing up again as she started crying.

“Oh honey.” Ellie’s voice conveyed all the defeat that her posture did as she crumpled slightly. “Me too. Come sit with me and we’ll watch one of Mommy’s stories, okay?” The cries abated somewhat with the offer and Alex scanned the apartment and saw a wedding photo, Ellie with a brunette woman looking blissfully happy. “Just a minute, Alex.” Ellie went into the bedroom and returned a few minutes with a very sleepy dark-haired bundle propped on her shoulder, a tablet in her hand and the other absently patting the baby’s back. She set up the tablet for her daughter and in a few moments the brunette from the photos was on the screen, a beanie covering what Alex assumed was a bald head as she cradled a slightly younger Ava and read her a bedtime story. Ellie motioned Alex over to the dining room table and motioned for her to sit. “Would you like something to drink?”

“No, thank you.” Alex watched as the Ellie got settled, rocking slightly in her chair to try to get the little one to sleep. “What’s his name?” Alex asked softly.

“Lincoln, but we call him Linc.” At Alex’s look of surprise Ellie smiled gently and explained, “My wife was a pretty serious Legend of Zelda fan.” They lapsed into silence, listening to the story coming from the tablet and watching as Linc lost the battle against sleep. “I’m not here to take advantage of anyone,” Ellie said softly. “I’m not trying to insert myself into your family. I just wanted to meet my mother.”

“Oh, Mom and Kara aren’t going to settle for just a meeting,” Alex said with a shy smile. “So brace yourself.” Alex paused and watched the lovingly domestic scene before her. “Your family is beautiful.” 

“Thank you.” Ellie ran her hand over Linc's head, smoothing his hair as he slept. “I appreciate your coming here. It can’t be easy for you either.”

“I better be going, but it’s not about me,” Alex said. “It’s about my mom. I’ve never seen her look more devastated than I did when I brought you up. Dinner, tomorrow night, my place,” Alex offered suddenly. “Bring the kids, you can meet my-  _ our _ ” Alex corrected herself, “Mom. Kara and I can watch the kids.”

“Thank you.” Ellie said, tears slipping down her face. “I appreciate it.”

“No problem.” Alex turned to leave then turned back as she got to the door. “Why did you decide to reach out now?”

“Because my wife made me promise I would before she died,” Ellie said quietly, looking back at her sleeping children. Alex nodded, tearing up and then disappeared through the door, pulling it closed gently behind her.


	5. El Mayara

Ellie raised a tentative hand to knock on the door then lowered it. She stared at the door for a few long moments, screwing up her courage then as she finally reached out to knock the door swung open to reveal a brightly smiling Kara. “Hi! I’m Kara. We spoke on the phone,” She beamed and darted in for a quick hug, careful not to squeeze Ellie and Linc too hard. “Come in, please!”

“Thank you. This is Ava and Linc,” Ellie said, introducing her children to the beaming blonde.

“Hi Ava, do you want to come play with me?” Kara sounded genuinely excited and Ava looked up to her mother for her permission and at Ellie’s nod took Kara’s hand and allowed herself to be led to a carpet that had a few toys spread on it, clearly having been bought for the occasion. Ellie looked over and seeing an older version of herself looking at her with a hand over her mouth as tears streamed down her face. Ellie walked over slowly, eyes drinking in the older woman in front of her. 

“Hi. I’m Ellie,” Ellie tentatively reached out a hand for Eliza to shake and was unsurprised when she was pulled in for a crushing hug, only pulling away to hand a fussing Linc off to Alex who joined her sister on the carpet. Ellie held Eliza as she cried, tears streaming freely down her own face. Eliza finally pulled back and searched Ellie’s face as though trying to memorize it. 

“You’re beautiful,” Eliza breathed and Ellie blushed, ducking her head and tucking a blonde curl behind her ear. “I have so many questions, and I’m sure you do too. Come, sit down with me,” Eliza led her to the table and didn’t relinquish her hand as they sat down. They talked for several hours, stopping only for Ellie to feed Linc and Ava then Alex and Kara took them again, keeping them occupied so the two women could take their time getting to know each other.

Alex watched the two women at the table while letting Linc gnaw on her finger. “It’s a good thing Alex,” Kara said quietly. “You didn’t like it when I came into the family and look how close we are now.  _ El Mayara _ .” Kara said quietly.

“I know, you’re right. It’s just weird, I don’t get why she never told us,” Alex said quietly. 

“Because it was too painful.” Eliza answered and Alex looked up to see the two women standing over her. “I’d failed her, how on earth could I tell you what a terrible mother I’d been?” Eliza asked.

“You weren’t a terrible mother.” Ellie said firmly, picking up a sleepy Ava to cuddle her. “You were smart enough to know that you couldn’t be a mother at the time and wanted to give me a shot at a good life. I didn’t understand it until we had Ava, but then I did,” Ellie said with a shrug, shifting the little girl in question into a more comfortable position. “Thank you for this, it was great getting to meet you.”

“You know, if you wanted, this could continue,” Eliza said gently. “Now that you’ve found me, I’m not sure I can go back to not knowing you.”

“I told your daughters that I wasn’t looking to implode your family, and I meant that,” Ellie said softly. 

“What if it wouldn’t implode our family?” Kara asked, looking at Alex for backup.

“Maybe if I had an older sister I could share the responsibility of this one for once,” Alex said, nudging Kara’s shoulder teasingly.

“I don’t know what to say,” Ellie said honestly, looking as overwhelmed as she felt.

“You don’t have to decide now,” Kara interjected. “I know it’s a lot, but we can give you our contact information and that way you can reach out if you want to,” Ellie nodded and numbers were quickly exchanged.


	6. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Gun violence and discussions of family issues with gayness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truly cannot thank you guys enough for all the kudos and views. I was terrified to post a story online and I've been honestly overwhelmed by the positive feedback. You guys are AMAZING!

Ellie ran a hand through her hair and took a deep breath. It had been a long day already and she still had mountains of paperwork to finish. She heard a crash that was followed by a bitten off scream of fear. Ellie was on her feet without a second thought, running out of her office and into the waiting room to see several armed men in masks holding the waiting patients hostage.

“You the bitch that runs this place?” One of them demanded, his voice low and dangerous as he swung his pistol to level it at her chest.

“Yes, I’m Doctor Ellie Shepard. How can I help you?” Ellie asked, eyes scanning the group for signs of injuries. Finding none, she focussed on the man in front of her and tried to absorb as many details about him as she could.

“One of the _aliens_ you helped killed my brother,” He growled. “I put that scaly freak down, but now it’s your turn.”

Ellie held her hands up in supplication and kept her voice soothingly low and even. “I’m sorry about your brother. I know how hard it is to lose someone you love,” Ellie caught movement out of the corner of her eye and knew that one of her nurses had pushed the panic button under the front desk.

“You don’t know anything about anything! How can you help them?!” He asked, firing widely and catching a waiting Elgroth in the shoulder. There were a few panicked cries as patients rushed for the door. He swung the gun around as he turned to face the escaping patients and Ellie stepped back in front of him, keeping his attention on her.

“Just let them go. You wanted to see me, and you’ve got my undivided attention,” Ellie started slowly shifting around so that his back was to the door and there wasn’t anyone behind her, hoping to keep his focus on her and keep everyone else out of the line of fire. Ellie saw her nurses attending to the Elgroth as she tried to placate their attacker, hoping she could buy enough time for help to arrive. “What’s your name?” Ellie asked, drawing his attention back to her as she noticed his eyes narrowing at a young girl standing with her parents.

“Why do you care?” He snarled.

“For the same reason I saved that scaly alien, and would have helped your brother if I’d had the chance,” Ellie schooled her voice to remain calm, and some spare part of her mind was shocked that her hands weren’t shaking.

“Don’t talk about him!” The young man snapped, grabbing her arm and using it to throw her onto the ground, wrenching her shoulder out of socket in the process. Ellie cried out in pain and looked up just as he kicked at her. Ellie instinctively rolled with the blow, cushioning it’s impact against her ribs. She rolled into a crouch, holding her useless arm to her chest and looking up in time to see him level his gun at her face. Ellie held up her good hand placatingly, noticing that now it was shaking, though from pain or fear she didn’t know.

“NCPD, get on the ground!” A petite dark haired woman in a NCPD jacket burst through the door drawing the man’s attention long enough for a blur of blue and red to position itself between the gunman and Ellie.

“Supergirl?” He snarled and pulled the trigger, the bullet bouncing off her chest. He blinked stupidly at her as she quickly disarmed him and the police woman arrested him.

“Ellie?” Alex called, running into the clinic gun drawn.

“Over here.” Ellie’s voice was weak as she allowed Supergirl to help her to her feet, realizing with a start that Supergirl was, in fact, her newfound younger sister. Pushing that realization to the back of her mind, she stumbled over to where her nurses were assisting the alien who had been shot earlier. “How is he?”

“The bullet went through and through, he’s already healing,” Anita reported while orderlies got him onto a gurney.

“Take him into Exam 1, I’ll be in there in a few minutes,” Ellie said, appreciating the brisk efficiency of her staff.

“Are you okay?” Alex asked, grabbing Ellie’s shoulders and holding her at arm's length to look at her.

“Aah!” Ellie cried out and twisted away from Alex’s grip. She bent over for a few seconds, breathing through the nausea that the pain brought. “Sorry, dislocated shoulder.” She said, looking up at Alex’s alarmed visage.

Supergirl narrowed her eyes at Ellie’s shoulder then smiled with relief. “Nothing is broken.”

“Thanks Ka...” Ellie trailed off mid word at the look of alarm on Alex’s face. “Sorry. Thank you, Supergirl,” Ellie corrected herself. “I just need to go get one of the nurses to pop my shoulder back into place,” Ellie winced as she stood up, the movement jarring her shoulder.

“Let us help you,” Alex offered, opening the door to the exam rooms for Ellie then the two Danvers sisters followed her down the hall and into her office. “I can relocate your shoulder if you’d like,” Alex offered softly “I have some medical training,” She assured Ellie when faced with an incredulous look from the blonde.

“Yeah, that would be perfect,” Ellie braced herself as Alex twisted her arm and settled the joint back into place. Ellie wasn’t able to stifle a cry at the pain the movement caused, and she went a little pale as she was flooded with endorphins once the pain stopped. She heard her sisters muttering to each other in a language her translator chip recognized as Kryptonian as she took deep breaths to force the nausea down and clear her head.

 _“I think she knows.”_ Kara said, her words melodic and spoken with a native accent.

 _“There’s no way she could,”_ Alex assured her younger sister, looking up sharply when she heard Ellie chuckle.

 _“I’d have to be a moron not to recognize that Kara is Supergirl,”_ Ellie responded in flawless Kryptonian, causing Kara’s eyes to go wide. _“Do the glasses really fool people?”_ Ellie asked with a gently teasing smile.

“Ellie,” Alex took a threatening step forward only to be stopped by Ellie’s raised hand which trembled slightly, much to the doctor’s dismay.

“Spare me the speech Alex. I understand why she has a secret identity, and I have no plans to out her. I, of all people, know the importance of a closet,” Ellie assured them both. “But seriously, glasses are your big disguise?”

Kara looked embarrassed as she shrugged. “It seems to work on most people.”

“Then I guess I’m not most people,” Ellie dug through her drawer and found an old sling which she gingerly donned, trying to avoid using her shoulder as much as possible.

“How do you know Kryptonian?” Alex asked, arms crossed in a clearly defensive position. Ellie used her uninjured arm to sweep her hair back, showing them a small scar on the tragus of her right ear.

“Universal translator chip. A gift from one of the guards of Fort Rozz for saving his life despite a pretty significant language barrier. It makes my job vastly easier,” Ellie let her hair down and smiled at the bewildered look on Alex and Kara’s faces. “Granted, it’s not as cool as working for some cool governmental organization or being a superhero, but it has it's perks.”

“I’m glad you know about me,” Kara said after thinking for a moment. “I would have rather waited to let you know in a different way, but I’m glad we don’t have secrets between us,” She smiled her blinding smile then gave Ellie’s uninjured arm a gentle squeeze. “I have to go check in with Maggie then get back to work,” She murmured something to Alex that Ellie didn’t hear but that made her blush then left the two older women alone.

Alex opened her mouth to speak but Ellie stalled her with a raised hand. “Let me see if I can guess what you’re going to say first. You’ll kill me if I tell anyone about Supergirl’s real identity. She has to remain anonymous to protect herself and her family, and you’ll rain hell down on me if I so much as think about who she really is too loudly,” Ellie smiled at the frown that had appeared on Alex’s face while she spoke. “I get it Alex, I do. I’m not going to do anything to put her into danger,” Their eyes met again and Ellie stood from her perch on the edge of the desk. “If you don’t believe that, then believe this; my relationship with her could potentially put my _children at risk_. If you believe nothing else about me, believe that I’ll protect my children with everything I have,” Blue eyes pinned the auburn haired agent sternly and Alex nodded her understanding.

“My whole life has been about protecting her,” Alex said quietly, deciding to try trusting the blonde. “It’s hard to ignore that instinct.”

“I’ve never had siblings before, but if that instinct is even a fraction of what I feel about my kids, then I understand,” Ellie said with an understanding nod. “I may be new to the whole ‘having siblings’ thing,” Ellie admitted softly, “But now that I’m starting to realize that I have a family that doesn’t hate me, I definitely understand the protective streak.”

“Your family hated you?” Alex asked, a concerned frown, her heart aching for this woman she hardly knew but undeniably felt a connection to.

“Um,” Ellie hesitated, trying to decide how to explain. “Not always. I mean, they liked me growing up, but when I realized I was a lesbian and married my wife things got ugly pretty quickly. I haven’t spoken to my adoptive parents for almost a decade.”

“I can’t imagine,” Alex said softly, realizing that as scared as she was of admitting her feelings to herself and to her family, that Ellie had somehow survived the thing Alex was most afraid of. “Do you regret it?”

“Do I regret what? Being myself and living openly? Marrying an amazing woman and having two beautiful kids?” Ellie gave a soft smile. “Not even for a second. Why do you ask?”

“No reason!” Alex said hastily and turned awkwardly to leave. “I have to go. Uh, I’ll see you later,” Alex practically ran from the room, leaving Ellie with more questions about her newfound sister than answers.


	7. Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting to the end of what I had pre-written so updates are going to be a little slower now, but I still have a few ideas. Also, I'm thinking it could be fun to take prompts from folks so if you have any ideas (I make no promises) hit me up on Tumblr: http://clanty.tumblr.com/

Ellie stifled a groan as Ava climbed up onto the couch and and then flung herself into her mother’s lap, jostling her shoulder. “Sweetpea, you can’t jump on Mama right now,” she scolded gently, using her good arm to set Ava back onto the floor. She’d been home from work for all of two hours and could already tell that the next couple weeks were going to be hellish.  There was  a knock at the door that startled Linc awake from his nap and he began crying. “Just a minute,” Ellie called toward the door as she scooped Linc up awkwardly with one arm then padded to the door. She used her slinged hand to open the door and saw Kara and Eliza standing there. “Uh, hi,” Ellie greeted, surprised as she moved aside so they could come into the apartment. “What’s going on?”

“How’s your shoulder feeling?” Kara asked, bringing in a few shopping bags and setting them on the kitchen island before bouncing over to scoop a grinning Ava into her arms. Though they’d only spent time together a few times, the little girl had instantly bonded with her Aunt Kara.

“It hurts,” Ellie admitted, surrendering Linc to his doting grandmother with more relief than she was comfortable admitting. “What are you guys doing here?”

“We’re here to help!” Kara chirped from where she was sitting on the floor with Ava in her lap, the tiny blonde pointing to her picture book to show Kara her favorite story.

“What she means is that we know how hard it must be to wrangle these two with both arms intact, let alone one-handed. We brought groceries and I thought I could make a few meals that will keep in the freezer since you’ll be out of commission for a few weeks at best. And I was going to see if you minded me babysitting them for a while? It would let you just relax and heal without having to worry about keeping up with them. Besides, I’ve been dying to spend some time with my grandkids.”

Though they’d spent a few dinners together and grown remarkably close in the last few months since they’d met, the idea of handing her children over to a relative stranger for even a few days made her chest clench painfully. “You live in Midvale, right? That’s awfully far away, and Linc hasn’t been weaned yet,” Ellie hedged and Eliza nodded understandingly. 

“Then what if one of us stopped by to help you with them every night?” she asked and, though the rejection hurt, she was more concerned with helping her newfound daughter than about her own feelings.

“That’s way too much to ask.” Ellie shook her head; it was so far beyond anything she could ever ask.

“You’re not asking,” Kara pointed out helpfully. “We’re offering. And it’s not a big deal. I can zip over here in the morning and help you get them ready for daycare, and then Alex, Mom or I can help out in the evening too.”

“Kara…” Ellie trailed off as Eliza placed a gentle hand on Ellie’s uninjured shoulder.

“Let us be your family, darling. Let us help.” Eliza’s quietly murmured request broke Ellie’s resistance and she nodded, not trusting her voice.

“That means I get to see you every morning, Little One!” Kara squealed excitedly making the little girl giggle.

“Well, I guess that’s that,” Ellie said, resigning herself to take the help no matter how much it went against the lessons she’d learned painfully. 

“Yes, it is. Now, Kara, you keep the kids occupied and I’ll start dinner.” Eliza handed Linc back to Ellie who draped a light scarf over them and painfully got them both ready to nurse.

“You don’t have to cover him up,” Kara said quietly from her place on the floor with Ava. “I mean,” Kara blushed awkwardly as she continued. “I’m not trying to check you out or anything, but I’d bet you don’t normally cover him when you’re feeding him in your own home. You shouldn’t have to just because we’re here.”

Ellie smiled at Kara. “You’re right, I don’t normally cover him up.” Ellie uncovered them both and looked down at her son as he nursed, his hand coming up to play with her hair.

“He looks so peaceful,” Kara said, looking at the two of them wistfully.

“Yeah, he always does when he’s nursing.” Ellie chuckled quietly. “Helena used to call him her ‘little glutton.’” Ellie’s smile faded a little. 

“Your wife’s name was Helena?” Eliza asked from where she was cooking dinner.

“Yes.” Ellie looked over at her mother. “I met her senior year of high school and fell head over heels in love with her.” Ellie lifted her chin in challenge, as though daring Eliza to say something negative about it.

“She’s beautiful, and Linc looks very much like her,” Eliza said kindly, offering a gentle smile.

“Yeah, he really does,” Ellie agreed, smiling down at her son and enjoying the feeling of contentment that came from being part of a loving family again.

* * *

 

“Kara, my shoulder really is feeling better. I can do this on my own now,” Ellie offered, laughing as Kara looked at her, pulling a playfully horrified expression that made Ava giggle.

“Are you trying to deny me my morning Ava snuggles?” Kara demanded playfully, clutching the sleepy little girl to her chest.

“Absolutely not!” Ellie joked, holding her hands up in surrender. “I was merely pointing out that the doctor cleared me for kid duty so you don’t  _ have _ to fly over here every morning and help me get them ready.”

“I like it. I don’t have to sleep much anyway and I really like hanging out with them.” Kara smiled as Ava buried her face in Kara’s neck, mumbling softly to her. “I mean, I like hanging out with you too!”

“Nice save,” Ellie joked, sticking her tongue out at the young woman who was really starting to feel like a little sister. “Now, what do you know about what Alex wants to talk to me about?” Kara blanched and shook her head vigorously. “Seriously? How does the whole world not know you’re Supergirl? You’re the worst liar I’ve ever seen.”

“It’s not for me to tell,” Kara said, shaking her head.

“Is it really that important?” Ellie asked, finishing dressing Linc and then putting him back in his crib while she went into her room to get dressed.

“It is.” Kara finished getting Ava dressed and brushed her hair. Ellie came back into the room wearing a black dress and a large necklace. 

“Okay, that’s all I need to know. I wasn’t trying to put you between me and Alex,” Ellie said softly, picking Linc up and propping him on her hip. “Are you sure you have time to drop them off at daycare?”

“I like dropping them off,” Kara insisted. “Besides, I’m quick enough that it doesn’t make me late or anything.”

“I owe you,” Ellie said with a grateful smile. “You’re the best!”


	8. A Good Cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the awesome comments and likes! I do have one slight request, I am in desperate need of a beta reader. I'm pretty new to AO3 so any help getting pointed in the right direction for that would be SO MUCH APPRECIATED!

There was a gentle knock at the door and Ellie answered it immediately, letting Alex into the quiet apartment. “The kids are asleep,” Ellie explained, her voice low. “Do you want a beer or some wine?” Alex simply shook her head, wringing her hands nervously. “Come have a seat, talk to me.”

“I don’t know what to say,” Alex admitted after a few long minutes of silence. She shook her head, clearly frustrated with herself. 

“I know I’m still getting used to this whole sister thing,” Ellie said hesitantly. “But I’d like to think that even if we were just friends that you’d be able to talk to me,” Ellie waited for Alex to be comfortable enough to bring up whatever was weighing on her so heavily.

“How did you know you were gay? Did you always know or…” Alex trailed off, the courage that she’d mustered to ask the question suddenly fleeing.

“I met Helena,” Ellie shrugged at Alex’s surprised look. “I knew that I thought girls were pretty, but it wasn’t really something I thought about in terms of my life. But then Helena transferred to my high school senior year and she was so pretty and smart and funny,” Ellie smiled wistfully at the memory. “We were on the soccer team together and she was my best friend. It took me a while to figure out exactly what I was feeling for her, and even then I didn’t say anything for a long time.”

“Why not?” Alex asked quietly.

“Because I knew that whatever I was feeling wasn’t okay,” Ellie paused and pinned Alex with a serious look. “But I was wrong. What I was feeling was completely okay and normal and a part of me. What’s going on Alex?”

“I think I might be…” Alex trailed off and gestured at Ellie vaguely.

“An incredibly well dressed mother of two who is the premiere alien doctor in the city?” Ellie asked teasingly, hoping some humor may diffuse the younger woman’s anxiety. 

A tiny smile quirked the corner of Alex’s mouth as she mustered the courage to speak.

“Gay,” Alex breathed, the word spoken so quietly that Ellie barely heard her despite the relative silence of her apartment.

“How do you feel about that?” Ellie asked, moving forward so she could place her hand over Alex’s which was balled into a fist on the couch between them.

“I don’t know,” Alex wouldn’t look at Ellie and the blonde’s heart broke for the other woman. 

“You know, you don’t have to feel any certain way about it. I know that movies and books and whatever make it seem like you figure it out and then it’s all rainbows and glitter, but you don’t have to make yourself feel that. I was terrified when I figured my feelings out and then I felt guilty for not immediately going all rainbows,” Ellie paused and collected her thoughts for a moment. “But what I realized is that everyone deals with it their own way. Some people have their whole life to get used to the idea. Some people get blindsided by their hot best friend. And occasionally, you’re neither of those and you’re just overwhelmed with understanding that your life might change,” Ellie took a breath and waited until Alex looked up at her from the corner of her eyes. “But Alex, for what it’s worth, you don’t have to go through this alone.”

“I just…” Alex trailed off, looking at the hand curled in her lap. “I always thought that gay people should have equal rights and everything, and I’ve had friends who were gay and never had a problem with it. So why am I so,” Alex flapped her hand to indicate her current state.

“Because what is okay for other people isn’t always okay for you,” Ellie sighed. “I felt the exact same way,” She admitted. “I argued for equal rights and was gung ho about it, but when I realized that I couldn't explain away my feelings away as what every girl feels for her best friend my world tilted. And I know it's a total cliche, but it really does get better. Right now it's new and raw and scary and confusing but after a while you’ll relax into your new normal. But Alex, there’s no timeline for that. You don’t have to be okay with it now, or suddenly start going to Pride parades. And I’m here. Anytime, day or night, if you want to talk or scream or cry or just sit with someone who understands.”

“Maggie says my feelings are real and that I deserve to live a full life,” Alex’s voice had regained a little strength.

“She’s right. She sounds smart,” Ellie smiled to herself, having a gut feeling that there was more to this Maggie person that just encouraging Alex to be who she is.

“She is! She’s smart and gorgeous and so tough,” Alex stopped abruptly and blushed deeply. “I really…” Alex trailed off again.

“You really like her, and there’s nothing wrong with that Alex. Nothing at all,” Ellie assured her.

“I told Kara, and she said she was okay with it,” Alex said, pausing at what sounded suspiciously like a ‘duh’ from Ellie. “But she thought you might understand better.”

“I may understand some of the feelings better, but Kara undeniably knows  _ you _ better. Alex, this doesn’t change who you are as a person. Sexuality is one facet of who you are. And some days will be better than others. Sometimes you’ll feel great about the world and sometimes you won’t. But I don’t think I’ve ever met someone who would rather go back to not knowing this about themselves.”

Alex looked at Ellie for a moment then spoke quietly. “Thank you. It’s just so much and Kara has so much going on that I just…” Alex fell silent as Ellie moved over and pulled the younger woman into a tight hug. 

“You never have to thank me. I have it on good authority that this is what sisters do,” Ellie smiled and held Alex as she broke into tears, shaking in Ellie’s arms. When Alex had gathered herself and dried her eyes Ellie finally released her hold on her. “You’re staying here tonight,” Her tone brooked no argument, “And in the morning we’re going to take the kids to brunch and invite Kara and we’re going to have a sister morning and we can talk about anything or nothing.”

“That sounds great actually,” Alex admitted, relaxing into Ellie’s side. 

“Good. Because you were going with us whether you wanted to or not. You text Kara, I’m going to get ready for bed. You’re welcome to bunk with me, or if you feel like that’s weird I can make up the couch. Lady’s choice,” Ellie said, standing and stretching. 

“I’ll sleep out here,” Alex said softly. “I don’t want to impose.”

“You’re right, having my first ever slumber party with my sister is  _ awful _ .” Ellie teased. “I’ll grab some clothes for you and then you can sleep in with me,” Ellie’s tone made it clear that the matter was decided and she unfolded herself from the couch and headed into her room to get changed for bed. Alex smiled as she watched the blonde pad barefoot through the apartment and heard her rustling around in the other room. She was glad that Kara had encouraged her to talk to Ellie about this, and Kara had been absolutely correct; sometimes you just need to cry to your big sister.


	9. It's What Family Does

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The kudos and comments give me life! I'm sorry it took a little longer to get this chapter up. If anyone saw the news about the Oroville Dam issue, that's my hometown. While I don't live there anymore (though I'm still nearby) several of my family members were and are affected so I wasn't much in the mood to write. But hopefully now that the crisis is mostly over I'll be updating a little more regularly.

“Sorry to call you in the middle of the night Doc, but you were listed on the rental agreement,” Detective Maggie Sawyer said, walking over as Ellie got out of her car, the kids still asleep in the back seat. “I’m Detective Sawyer, Science unit.”

“That’s alright Detective, not your fault some asshole broke the windows,” Ellie said, pulling her coat tighter around herself. “Doctor Ellie Shepard, I run this place.”

“I’ll have one of our uniforms keep an eye on the kids if you want,” Maggie offered and Ellie flashed her a relieved smile.

“That would be amazing,” Ellie said as she watched a uniformed officer come over after Sawyer waved them over. “Thank you so much for keeping an eye on them!”

“My pleasure ma’am,” The young officer smiled kindly as Ellie moved away to take a better look. Ellie’s hand came up to cover her mouth as she got a good look at the extent of the damage. She stood and stared at the front of the ‘Universal Health Clinic’ that was currently looking worse for wear. She pulled her phone from her pocket with shaking hands and called her insurance company, talking quietly on the line for a few long minutes before hanging up and trying unsuccessfully to stifle a sob.

“Can I call someone for you?” Maggie asked gently, worried for the blonde doctor.

“No, I’m fine,” Ellie’s voice lacked conviction and Maggie placed a hand on Ellie’s arm.

“You don’t have to deal with this alone,” Maggie’s voice was soft.

“I really appreciate it Detective,” Ellie said, straightening her back and settling her shoulders, clearly preparing herself to face what she had to do, “But I’ll be okay.” She made a mental checklist and braced herself, it was going to be a long night.

Ellie called a handyman that she’d used for little things around the clinic before and had just gotten the kids settled down to sleep in her office when he showed up. “I’m sorry it’s so late,” Ellie said, meeting him at his truck.

“It’s so late it’s early Blondie,” He said kindly, smiling at the woman who reminded him so much of his daughter.

“I know Bruce but,” Ellie waved at the smashed windows, “I didn’t know who else to call.”

“Oh, you were right to call,” He assured her, pulling plywood from the back of his truck and leaning it up against the wall. “I’ll have this boarded up in no time. You got the kids here?”

“Yeah, they’re in my office,” Ellie said, pulling a worn broom from the back of the truck and beginning to sweep up the broken glass.

“This is gonna wake ‘em up, you should go be with ‘em. I’ll clean this up and let you know when it’s done,” Bruce said, strapping on some leather nail bags and grabbing a hammer.

“You’re a savior!” Ellie gave the older man a peck on the cheek and then headed into her office to cancel the appointments she had for later that day.

By the time Ellie and the kids got home the sun was rising and both her children were incredibly cranky. She got them settled into bed and then showered quickly, collapsing into bed as soon as she was done.

* * *

“You slept late,” Alex chuckled as Ellie stumbled into her living room just before 11. Ellie froze, clearly startled to find someone in her apartment. It took a moment for who it was to filter through her sleepy brain but rather than worrying about it she just shrugged and headed into the kitchen.

“What are you doing here?” Ellie asked, shuffling over to the carafe of coffee that her sister had so kindly made. She began pouring a cup, unsure why Alex had let herself into the apartment, but not particularly upset about it.

“I heard about the clinic,” Alex’s voice held nothing but concern and Elie spun, splashing coffee on herself.

“Damn it!” Ellie hissed as she ran her hand under cold water to stop the burn. “Who told you?”

“Maggie is a close friend of mine,” Alex said cagily and Ellie chuckled.

“So the hot cop is  _ that _ Maggie. No wonder you had an  _ awakening _ ,” Ellie teased, waggling her eyebrows and laughing aloud at Alex’s deep blush. “Yeah, we got vandalized last night. That’s why we have insurance,” Ellie worked hard to keep her voice light but Alex clearly wasn’t buying it.

“You should have called me,” Alex’s voice was kind but carried a hint of disappointment.

“I was fine. I went down, surveyed the damage and called the appropriate people. I then cancelled all my appointments today and gave my staff the day off,” Ellie listed the tasks she’d performed. “All before 8am.”

“But you didn’t call either of your sisters, not the one in law enforcement or the superhero,” Alex pointed out.

“I can’t call you every time someone is mean to me Alex. I’ve survived without you sticking up for me for this long, I’ll be alright.”

“The point is, you don’t have to,” Alex said, sipping her own cup of coffee. “It’s what family  _ does.  _ Also, to answer your earlier question, I’m here to watch the kids so that you can go and deal with the clinic without having to worry about them.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Ellie protested, hating putting Alex out.

“Yes, because spending time with them is the  _ worst _ ,” Alex sighed dramatically and held the back of her hand to her forehead in a classic ‘oh woe is me’ pose.

“Okay, smartass, you win,” Ellie said with a shrug, realizing that arguing with the other woman wouldn’t get her anywhere.

“You should practice that phrase. I think you’ll use it a lot now that I’m in your life,” Alex grinned, clearly satisfied with herself. 

“Oh calm down,” Ellie teased with a grin as she went into her room to get ready. When she emerged a few minutes later in a pair of old ripped jeans and a loose white tank top over a strappy black sports bra, her hair pulled up into a bun and worn purple Converse on her feet. She paused for a moment as she watched Alex feeding her children breakfast. She stood and watched them for a long minute with a bemused smile on her face before moving over and kissing Linc and Ava good morning. She told them to be good for their Aunt Alex which received a joyful “Auntie Lex!” from the little blonde in her lap and a bemused grin from the aunt in question. The grin widened when Ellie dropped a kiss onto the top of Alex’s head, grabbed a light jacket and purse from beside the door and headed out.

* * *

When Ellie arrived home that night she was greeted by Maggie, Kara and Alex and her children. Maggie was feeding Linc in his highchair, Kara was ‘flying’ Ava around the room and Alex was cooking dinner. “I’m so sorry it took so long!” Ellie said, dumping her purse on the shelf next to the door and throwing her jacket on the coat rack. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Kara smiled and brought Ava over to her mother for a snuggle. “I’ve been teaching her Kryptonian,” Kara whispered conspiratorially and Ellie smiled as she held Ava close.

“Good, I’m glad,” Ellie looked over at the. “Hey Detective,” Ellie smiled, running a hand over Linc’s hair as he enjoyed his blended peaches.

“Doc,” Maggie smiled up at the blonde as Linc babbled and reached for the spoon. “Get the clinic all put back together?”

“Yeah, new windows are installed and everything is sorted. You guys didn’t have to go to all the trouble,” Ellie said, surrendering Ava back to a grinning Kara.

“Well, Kara called and heard Ava-Bug in the background and decided that having ‘Auntie Time’ was really only fair if they had both aunts here. And then Maggie and I were supposed to hang out this evening but you weren’t home yet, so we thought dinner here would be okay,” Alex paused and looked at Ellie with wide eyes, “Is it? I mean we can be out of here in no time if you need us to be,” Alex amended hastily.

“No Alex, you volunteered to hang out with my kids all afternoon, how dare you want to have family dinner too? Family dinner that you cooked, no less,” Alex stuck her tongue out at Ellie before going back to preparing dinner. Ellie watched the amazingly domestic scene and felt happiness bloom in her chest. It was a feeling she hadn’t felt since her wife died, a feeling of home.


	10. No Pain No Gain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the gap between chapters! Life has been crazy and we had a death in the family that basically threw us all for a loop so I've been having a hard time doing anything fun, let alone writing. 
> 
> But I'm back and will hopefully be updating semi-regularly again. As always, I live for comments etc!

“Hey El, where are the kids?” Alex asked, squeezing her shoulder before sliding into the booth across from the older blonde.

“Kara wanted to take them to the beach. Since Linc started walking he’s been exhausting,” Ellie shook her head and Alex could see the strain on her sister, “So I figure, let the girl powered by the sun run after them. Besides, if anyone can keep up with the little monster, it would be her.”

“Keep your voice down,” Alex frowned at the mention of Kara’s powers.

Ellie raised an eyebrow and leaned forward, lowering her voice so that Alex had to lean in to hear her, “Who on earth do you think is listening to us?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Alex snapped, not particularly appreciating the mockery.

“Sorry, I know it’s important,” Ellie apologized. 

“It’s fine,” Alex waved away the apology. “I’ve just been protecting her for so long, sometimes it’s hard to turn it off.”

“I know. I’m sorry Alex,” Ellie covered Alex’s fidgeting hand on the table. “Truly.”

“That’s totally okay, all’s forgiven,” Alex assured her. “Now, what’s up?”

“I was wondering if you might be willing to teach me some self defense? I’d be happy to pay you for your time,” Ellie added quickly when Alex looked confused. “I just don’t have time for a traditional class, but with the vandalism and the threats to the clinic, I think I’d feel better if I had some martial skills. So I can protect the kids.”

“What threats?” Alex demanded, leaning forward concerned.

“Nothing too serious. The normal ‘alien lover go home’ bullshit, but the point is that I’d like to know how to throw a punch in case I ever need to,” Ellie said, waving away Alex’s concern.

“All threats are serious El, you need to get that information to me. Let me look into it,” Alex insisted.

“Fine, I will. But will you train me?” Ellie pressed, intent on her original purpose of meeting up with Alex.

“Yeah, of course,” Alex nodded, as though that answer had been a foregone conclusion. “We can start tomorrow. Bring the kids over to my apartment and we can keep an eye on them while I teach you to kick some ass.”

* * *

 

“Do you train like this every day?” Ellie panted as she bent over, hands resting on her hips. She reached up with a shaking hand to push the sweaty curls out of her face as she tried to catch her breath. She’d been working out with Alex for a couple weeks now and it didn’t seem to be getting any easier.

“Yeah, pretty much. Usually a little harder to be honest,” Alex chuckled at the incredulous look on Ellie’s face. “I do this for a living, this is still new to you. I’ll whip you into shape, no question about that. Who do you think taught Kara to fight?”

“That makes a lot of sense,” Ellie stood up, straightening her back and bringing her hands up in a defensive position. “Let’s go again.”

Alex grinned and led Ellie through another set of drills punching and kicking the heavy bag as she corrected Ellie’s form. “You’re looking better already.”

“Thank god for that,” Ellie panted as she struck the bag. “I think it’s going to be a miracle if I can walk tomorrow, let alone get through the day.”

“That’s why you’re going to ice down here before I let you go home,” Alex said, steadying the bag as Ellie worked to perfect her form.

“I don’t care what anyone says, you’re a good sister,” Ellie groaned, leaning against the bag, clearly exhausted.

“Who says I’m not?” Alex’s forehead creased with an unbidden frown.

“That would be me,” Ellie gave a tired wink and tried to duck away from Alex’s playful slap but failed, wincing as it connected with her already sore shoulders. 

“Go take a quick shower, you smell terrible,” Alex wrinkled her nose, earning her a glare from the blonde who limped painfully into the bathroom, muscles screaming from the unusual amount of activity.

When Ellie came out of the shower ten minutes later the hot water had relaxed her sore muscles a little and she headed into the living room in the clean sweats she'd brought. She looked over at the bed and saw that Linc and Ava were both asleep on Alex's bed. "I thought they'd be ready for a nap pretty soon." 

"Oh yes, they were still trying to play but they kept nodding off. As soon as I put them on the bed and covered them up they were out," Alex smiled softly as she looked over at her niece and nephew. "With Kara I was never sure if I'd get to have nieces or nephews. And then you came along and gave me both."

"You gave me a family. Seems like a fair trade," Ellie grimaced as she sat down on the couch, picking up the bags of ice that Alex had put in a bowl on the coffee table and putting them on both thighs and her biceps.

“So, tell me about Maggie,” Ellie prompted as she relaxed into the comfort of Alex’s couch and enjoyed the quiet that she only got when her kids were napping.

“What’s there to tell? She’s amazing and beautiful and so tough but doesn’t want to date me,” Ellie had never seen Alex look so sad and it broke her heart.

“Did she say why?” Ellie asked gently, suspecting she knew the reason but wanting to make sure.

“Because ‘everything is shiny and new and those relationships never work out,’” Alex quoted Maggie and sounded completely defeated.

“Well, she sounds like an idiot. Have you talked to her since she turned you down?” Ellie asked gently and Alex nodded.

“We still see each other while we’re working, and she said she wants to stay friends. That she doesn’t want to not have me in her life,” Alex said and Ellie nodded her understanding.

“I get both sides of that. On the one hand, you realized that you liked women because of your feelings for her and she was, at least in part, the impetus for your coming out. So you definitely want your feelings to be reciprocated and it’s totally fair for you to be disappointed that they aren’t. On the other hand, she’s not responsible for your feelings. And while the ‘no baby-gay’ policy is kind of a dick move in my opinion, she probably has valid reasons for it,” Ellie sipped her water thoughtfully. “If you want, when I can move my arms again and defend myself against something other than a heavy bag, I’ll kick her ass for you.”

Alex chuckled ruefully. “That’s the problem, I don’t want her ass kicked. I just want her to like me back. The night we met, when I ran into you outside the bar? I kissed her. I gathered up my courage and kissed her and she said she didn’t want me.”

“Oh!” Ellie suddenly understood their first meeting a bit more. “I had wondered what happened in the bar to inspire a panic attack, but that totally makes sense,” Ellie sat quietly for a few minutes. “Though, for what it’s worth I think it’s ballsy as hell that you just planted one on her,” Ellie grinned at the surprised look on Alex’s face.

“I’m hopeless,” Alex said, blushing slightly.

“No, you have a crush on a gorgeous girl and she made you realize some things that on some level changed your life. That’s not a small thing,” Ellie smiled ruefully, “So yeah, it hurts that you went through a life change for her for no reward. But honestly, I think you’ll be happier knowing this about yourself.”

“Yeah, I think I am,” Alex agreed with a nod. “You’re good at that, you know?”

“It helps that I’ve been there,” Ellie pointed out and Alex nodded. 

“It’s more than that though, Kara always wants to fix it, you don’t try to, you just listen.”

“Well, Kara is closer to you than I am,” Ellie said with a shrug that pulled stiffening muscles. “We’re basically just friends, it’s not my place to interfere in your life. She’s your little sister, it’s totally her job.”

“We’re not  _ just _ friends,” Alex’s words were sharp and startled Ellie with their tone. “You’re my sister, just as much as Kara is. We just haven’t known each other as long.”

“I didn’t mean anything by it,” Ellie assured her quickly, understanding immediately that she’d made a misstep.

“Yes, you did. You meant that you’re less to me than Kara. And you’re not,” Alex assured her, bumping their shoulders gently.

“Ow,” Ellie whined, lightening the mood and drawing a smile from Alex. “Go easy on me, I’m not used to being a badass.”

“You’re nowhere near badass level,” Alex teased. “But we’ll get you there.”


	11. Secrets and Solutions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be adding more tags as well, but as this continues I've definitely realized which ships I most want to play to. Fair warning, I ship Cat/Kara, Maggie/Alex and now Ellie/Lena. I'm going to be playing with canon a bit more than I have been already, but hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> As always, any requests/comments/anything else are ALWAYS welcome, and I get stupid excited when I see comments. 
> 
> I've also tried to include a little more with the kids here, as requested :D

“Have you noticed anything weird going on with Ellie?” Kara asked Alex from the sunbeds. Kara was recovering from a particularly nasty fight with an alien that was particularly big, exceptionally angry and weirdly oozy.

“Like what?” Alex asked, looking up from her diagnostics.

“She seems worried all the time. And she switched the kids’ daycare from the nice one by her apartment to the one downtown and it’s not nearly as nice. Plus the other night I heard her when I flew by to check on her, she was talking to the bank about the clinic I think,” Kara’s voice was concerned.

“You think she’s having money issues?” Alex asked, frowning at her younger sister.

“No, I think the  _ clinic _ is having money issues. I did a little digging as a reporter and she doesn’t always charge her patients. If they’re new in town or can’t pay, she’s not charging them for their visits. And the clinic has been vandalized several times. The one when the windows were broken wasn’t only the largest incident. She’s had to replace the doors at least twice and repainted the front multiple times,” Kara listed, ticking the points off on her fingers.

“I don’t think Ellie would appreciate you digging like this,” Alex said gently, her mind reeling from the information Kara had just given her. She flinched slightly at the force of Kara’s glare and shrugged. “I mean, I wouldn’t like it.”

“Snooping aside though, something is going on with her,” Kara insisted and Alex nodded her agreement.

“Let’s ask at dinner tonight,” Alex suggested. “But we have to keep the tone light and supportive. Ellie keeps hinting that she doesn’t feel like an equal sister, so we need to tread lightly.”

“Of course she’s an equal sister, why on Earth would she think otherwise?” Kara demanded, furrowing her brow.

“Crinkle,” Alex poked the crinkle that had formed between Kara’s brows. “Because she knows how close we are, and feels like she’s not on that level. I keep telling her otherwise but it seems like she’s having trouble believing me.”

Kara’s eyes filled with tears and Alex pulled her into her arms, “We have to make her feel like family,” Kara’s voice wavered with emotion and Alex squeezed her tight. 

“I know Kara, I know.”

* * *

 

“Hey guys! Come on in,” Ellie swung the door open and invited them in, taking the proffered bottle of wine with a wide smile. “Ooh wine, excellent! I hope you guys are hungry, because I made a double batch of lasagna and I don’t want any leftovers,” Ellie’s smile widened as she saw Kara nod eagerly. “Make yourselves at home!”

There was a squeal and Linc ran as fast as he possibly could at Alex, falling twice on his way to her before barrelling into her legs and getting scooped up and tossed gently into the air. Ava skipped over to Kara and was immediately picked up and spun around and given noisy kisses. “Hello Little One,” Kara cooed as Ava snuggled into her, and grinned as Alex dangled Linc upside down with one hand and tickled his tummy with the other. After a few minutes, Kara and Alex switched kids and gave them equal attention, with Ava screaming happily as Alex tossed her into the air a couple times and then blew a raspberry on her tummy, causing a peal of laughter.

“If you get them all riled up, you’re in charge of calming them down before bed,” Ellie warned from the kitchen where she was putting the finishing touches on the salad for dinner.

“Oh no Ava!” Alex gasped, clutching the little girl to her chest dramatically, “I might have to put you to bed tonight!” Ava giggled again and planted a sloppy, clumsy kiss on Alex’s cheek. “Ava seems to be good with it,” Alex said with a shrug.

“Okay smartasses, dinner is served,” Ellie said, setting one pan of lasagna directly on Kara’s placemat, and dishing the rest of their food up as Kara settled Linc into his high chair and Alex propped Ava onto her booster seat and sat beside her. Dinner was filled with laughter and crazy stories as usual. They were all laughing about Kara’s latest near miss when they noticed Linc nodding off in his high chair. 

“I’ve got him,” Alex said, waving Ellie off as she picked him up and headed into the kids’ bedroom, murmuring to him softly on their way while she rubbed his back. 

“I’ll take this Little One,” Kara gave a soft smile and followed her older sister with Ava, leaving Ellie alone in the main room of her apartment. Ellie smiled to herself and started to clear the dishes. By the time Alex and Kara rejoined her the dishes were done and Ellie had made a pot of tea to have with dessert. 

“Thank you for putting them to bed,” Ellie smiled and handed them each a cup of tea. “I made cookies,” Ellie passed the plate to Alex first who took several and then to Kara who simply took the plate. The group went quiet as they all enjoyed the giant cookies crammed chock full of peanut butter and chocolate pieces.

“Wh ah ees?” Kara asked around a mouthful of cookie.

“They’re called Monster Cookies. My aunt used to make them when I’d go to visit,” Ellie smiled to herself as Kara plowed through the large stack of cookies. “I made them tonight because the batch is massive, so you have plenty for now and I can send some home with both of you,” Kara’s face lit up and she pulled Ellie into a tight hug. “It’s just cookies, you don’t have to crush me.”

“Sorry,” Kara’s voice was contrite though she still looked ecstatic about the cookies. “I actually wanted to bring something up,” Kara said cautiously and Ellie’s brow furrowed in concern.

“What’s wrong Kara?” Ellie looked between the two women in concern. “Alex?”

“Nothing is wrong! At least not with us,” Alex prompted, shooting a look at Kara and motioning for her to continue.

“I overheard you talking about the clinic to the bank and the kids are at the cheap daycare downtown and I’m just really worried about you,” Kara blurted out, blushing deeply as Ellie pinned her with an incredulous look.

“You were eavesdropping on me?” Ellie’s voice was low, wavering with hurt.

“Not on purpose! I just have really sensitive hearing and then I checked with the receptionist at the clinic and she told me that you don’t always charge and that the repairs have been costing you a ton of money. Why didn’t you tell us about the vandalism?” Kara asked, her face open and eager, ready to help.

“I need you to leave,” Ellie stood abruptly, her cheeks flushing with anger.

“Ellie, hear her out,” Alex said quietly. “I don’t agree with her snooping, but you should let us help you.”

“Everything is fine,” Ellie’s voice broke slightly and she had to steady shaking hands by knotting them together.

“It’s obviously not Ellie, let us help you,” Kara pleaded, appearing at Ellie’s side faster than any human could.

“I’ll figure it out, it’s not your problem,” Ellie said, shaking her head. “You don’t have to help me on this.”

“We don’t have to, we want to,” Kara said, looking at Alex to back her up.

“Let us help,” Alex said, coming over and putting a hand on Ellie’s shoulder. 

They stood in silence for a few long moments while Ellie thought about it before finally relenting with a small “Fine.” They all sat back down on the couch, with Alex and Kara flanking Ellie on either side. “We’ve been dealing with vandalism for the last few months. At first, it was little stuff. Graffiti on the windows, that sort of thing. Then one day the door was kicked in. Then after we fixed it, the next week there was a slur painted on it and the lock was superglued. The letters keep coming and this last time they broke out all the windows.”

“You told me the letters had stopped,” Alex’s voice conveyed the hurt she felt.

“You have enough to deal with taking care of Kara and figuring everything with Maggie. And they’d slowed down, and we hadn’t been vandalized in a week or two so I assumed they got bored,” Ellie explained, raking a hand through her blonde curls in frustration. “Then the vandalism hit hard with the broken windows a few weeks ago, and the threats started up again. Now, our insurance has gone up due to all the incidents, so they wouldn’t even cover the windows, that all had to come out of pocket. I’ve gone through most of my savings already. I was talking to the bank about a business loan,” Ellie said to Kara, by way of explanation. “I was denied.”

“What’s going to happen to the clinic?” Kara asked quietly.

“We’ll be shut down within 3 months. I have just enough money to keep it open that long and then I’m done,” Ellie admitted softly, tears making their way down her face. 

“What if we could get you the money?” Kara asked, her face settling into her Supergirl persona.

“What? Supergirl’s going to rob a bank or something?” Ellie asked incredulously. 

“No,  _ Kara Danvers _ is going to call in some favors and throw a benefit. We’ll get people to come in and donate to the clinic. I planned several when I was still Cat’s assistant, so it won’t be that hard. Plus I know a few people we can call in to raise the profile a bit. A small alien interest piece in CatCo magazine and we’ve got this made.”

“It’s not a bad idea,” Alex said, nodding at her sisters encouragingly.

“Just let me do this for you, for all the aliens in National City. I know you don’t make everyone pay, and I’m sure that’s part of the problem,” Kara said and Ellie blushed and looked away.

“Okay,” Ellie said quietly, hating that she needed help, but figuring that Kara was uniquely qualified to help her.

"Yay!" Kara clapped quickly, clearly pleased. "This is going to be awesome!"


	12. Benefits of Being a Danvers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all the awesome comments and kudos. You all have really brought a brightness to the last few months that are greatly appreciated.

“Hey Lena! Thank you for meeting with me,” Kara breezed into Lena Luthor’s office after a friendly hello and gifted coffee to the ever present Jess and a similar treat for the CEO of L-Corp.

“Of course,” Lena said with a smile, taking the coffee gratefully and giving Kara a quick hug. “It sounded fairly serious on the phone,” Lena gestured to the modern, yet deceptively comfortable couch in her office and the two women sat.

“It’s not super serious, but I do need a favor,” Kara said, hating to cash in a favor with the woman whom she considered a close friend.

“How can I help?” Lena didn’t even hesitate, setting the coffee on the nearby table and giving Kara her full attention.

“Last week I published a story about Galaxy Clinic, the local clinic that caters to aliens,” Kara began and Lena lit up.

“I was just reading that,” She said excitedly. “It was very well done.”

“Thank you,” The corner of Kara’s mouth quirked up at the praise as she self consciously adjusted her glasses. “That’s where the favor comes in. I’m planning a benefit for the Galaxy Clinic. Right now, Ellie is barely making ends meet and unless we’re able to raise some money, the clinic will shut down.”

“What do you need?” Lena asked without hesitation. Though her family didn’t have the best history with aliens, she had definitely found what the article described impressive. And the woman that ran the clinic sounded equally so.

“Just your presence. We’re thinking some kind of silent auction if we can find things to auction off. Possibly even the opportunity to win a date with Supergirl,” Kara shifted uncomfortably at Lena’s delighted laugh at the idea.

“Do you have a sponsor for the actual benefit?” Lena asked, knowing firsthand how expensive a well planned event could be when done correctly.

“No, we’re self funding,” Kara admitted. “Ellie was resistant to have the benefit at all, and she absolutely refused to have a corporate sponsor. She thinks that it looks bad for a non-profit clinic to be in bed with corporations.”

“It does at that,” Lena agreed. “Well I’ll definitely be there, with bells on. You tell this Ellie person we’ll have money raised in no time. I’ll see if I have anything lying around that I can contribute for the silent auction as well.” Lena lifted a hand to stop Kara’s inevitable argument. “It would be a private donation for a friend of course, not a corporate donation.” Lena assured her.

“Thank you so much Lena, I really appreciate it!” Kara pulled Lena into a quick but fierce hug before standing abruptly. “I need to get going, so much to prepare before Friday.” Kara headed to the door before looking back at Lena with mischief sparkling in her eyes. “Remind me and I’ll be sure to introduce you to Ellie, I think you’ll really like her.”

Lena looked surprised and nodded automatically, realizing that the benefit was only a week away. “Just make sure Jess has the relevant information and I’ll be there.”

“Will do!” Kara called over her shoulder as she headed out the door. This was the first of many stops today, all geared toward the benefit. While she’d volunteered to do it for free simply to help Ellie out, the surprise deliveries of home cooked food in portions fit for a Kryptonian appetite definitely encouraged her. Right now, she had another, more difficult favor to call in. With a resigned sigh Kara dialed a number by heart, listened to it ring and then with a cheerfulness she didn’t entirely feel, greeted the person on the other end of the line. “Hello Ms Grant! No no, everything's fine, I just needed a favor….”

* * *

 

“Kara, this is amazing,” Ellie breathed as she walked into the venue for the benefit. The decorations, designed by Winn were absolutely stunning. She had been slightly apprehensive when Kara had insisted that she dress to the nines, self conscious enough without being overdressed to boot. She reflexively smoothed a hand down her black sleeveless dress down over her thighs and adjust the cowl neck nervously, standing taller than her normal 5’9” in fuchsia suede pumps. Her grip tightened on the clutch she was carrying, the only indicator that she wasn’t comfortable in a crowd this size. Kara grinned at her sister, crossing muscular arms over the white sleeveless dress that showed her Supergirl physique in all it’s glory, the sheer panel on the side highlighting the curve of her hip.

The silent auction table provided a truly staggering array of items, from a cheerful Kara Danvers original watercolor painting, to private self defense lessons from Alex, a private photoshoot with James and a decadent weekend trip provided by Lena. All of Kara’s contacts had come through amazingly and Ellie didn’t know where to begin thanking her sister. Maggie had volunteered to emcee the evening, citing her new relationship with Alex as all the push she needed to get up on a stage and humiliate herself for the evening. The highlight of the evening however, was to be the auctioning off of a date with Supergirl. Catering was being provided by James’ new girlfriend who happened to be a chef and security was being provided by the DEO.

“It was nothing,” Kara demurred, blushing pleasantly at the praise and Ellie turned, her large bracelets clanking slightly as she gripped Kara’s shoulders tightly. 

“Kara Danvers, you listen to me very carefully. I literally couldn’t have even imagined this without you. Even if I had, I didn’t have the resources or know how to put something like this together. You are solely responsible for all of this. And depending on how it goes tonight, you’ll also be responsible for saving the Galaxy Clinic and by proxy, the aliens that we help.  _ You _ did this. Not Supergirl. Kara Danvers, my little sister. And I cannot thank you enough.” Ellie’s voice was low and earnest and tears filled her blue eyes as she pulled Kara into the tightest hug she could manage.

 

“Don’t cry Ellie, you’ll mess up your makeup.” Kara said, her own eyes filling at the heartfelt thanks. “And I’m more than happy to help. You do so much for aliens in National City, and for me personally, that I just wanted to help.”

“Enough of the sap you two,” Maggie teased, coming over to them. “There’s been one small addition to the evening.” At the questioning look from the two women Maggie continued with an impish grin. “You’ve been added to the auctioning block Ellie. Apparently it’s tradition for the CEO of the benefiting company to auction themselves off as well, and you’re as close as we’ve got. So just prepare yourself for that. People should start showing up anytime, so good luck!” Maggie said and then scampered off, leaving two bewildered blondes in her wake.

“There’s no getting out of this is there?” Ellie asked hopefully, feeling a sinking in the pit of her stomach “I don’t know how you would,” Kara admitted. She’d volunteered to be auctioned as Supergirl and Ellie had fought her tooth and nail, arguing that it put Kara in danger of being discovered as Supergirl, and that it was just in bad taste. Kara had insisted however, and had been backed up by Alex and almost all of her friends. 

Ellie snatched up a glass of champagne from one of the roving waiters and found a corner to hide away in. She was staring out into the room amazed at how many people had come, and thrown off balance by the sheer scale of the event. Nothing Kara described had prepared her for this.  “I see I’m not the only one who’d rather hide out in a corner than be social,” A voice came from behind startling her, causing her to jump slightly.

“I’m not much for social occasions. I’m only here because I was told I had to be,” Ellie admitted with a shy smile, looking over to see a rather stunning brunette in a gorgeous red dress. “Now though, it doesn’t seem to be so bad.”

The brunette smiled, leaning in and asking conspiratorily “Who forced you to come?” 

“My sister put together the benefit, and it’s going toward the clinic I run,” Ellie explained, with a shy smile as the brunette’s eyes widened.

“You’re Kara’s sister! She’s told me so much about you!” At the confused look on Ellie’s face she introduced herself, “Lena Luthor.”

“Oh! Ms. Luthor! I’m so sorry, clearly my head isn’t in the game. I was just reading one of Kara’s articles about you. It’s a pleasure to meet you. Ellie Shepard.” Ellie said, holding out her hand which Lena shook gently. 

“Call me Lena, please. For you to not seem all that comfortable in this sort of setting, you definitely look the part,” Lena smiled, “I love the shoes.”

Ellie looked down at the Louboutins that her late wife had gotten her for their last anniversary together. “Thank you, they were a gift.”

“I’ve heard so much about your clinic, but I’d love to hear about it from the woman herself.” Lena said, taking a sip of her champagne and focusing her attention on Ellie who found it a little intimidating to be on the business end of that much beauty and scrutiny.

“Oh, well,” Ellie took a sip of her champagne in order to focus her thoughts and then she began explaining how she’d read reports of aliens in National City that were having trouble receiving medical treatment. “Everything I’d read was that aliens were afraid to approach local hospitals for simple things, broken bones, mundane ailments etcetera. I was reading a lot of medical journals while my wife was sick and just got so caught up in this whole subset of people who were being underserved.”

“Wife?” Lena asked, surprised. “I didn’t realize you were married.” Lena fought to keep the disappointment from her face and tone.

“Widowed.” Ellie corrected with a sad smile. She held up a hand to forestall the apologies that were clear on Lena’s face. “It’s okay, it’s been two years now, It doesn’t go away but it gets easier.” Ellie took a breath and saw the surge of guilt fade from Lena’s face. “We talked about it a lot while I was pregnant with Linc and dealing with her illness. And she insisted that, as much as we were focusing on our family and making sure that we had things planned out for the future, I pour myself into this research and work for a solution. So I did. I think the clinic is what really got me through Helena’s sickness and death.” Ellie said with a shrug.

“I find it amazing that you could go through something so challenging and end up helping so many people. All while being a mother.” Lena was clearly impressed and Ellie flushed slightly under the praise.

“I’ve found it helpful to throw myself into running the clinic and taking care of the kids,” Ellie replied honestly. “If I don’t give myself time to think about what I’ve lost, it doesn’t hurt so badly.”

Lena opened her mouth to reply then closed it when an audible snap when Maggie rushed over. “It’s the auction portion of the night and we need our star of the show.”

“I’m not the star, that’s Supergirl. And I think this is a stupid idea, I told Kara it was a stupid idea and I’m doing this under protest!” Ellie shot Lena a look that said either ‘help me’ or ‘shoot me’, Lena wasn’t entirely sure which when Maggie all but dragged her away from the safety of her corner to thrust her into the spotlight.

* * *

 

“And the winning bid goes to the lovely brunette in the back! Come collect your prize!” Maggie was really relishing in the role of auctioneer and ignored the threats that Ellie muttered at her under her breath as Lena came up to the stage to gracefully lead an embarrassed Ellie off the stage and through the crowd.

“I’ll give you double what you paid.” Maxwell Lorde, the recently outbid and clearly irritated owner of LordeTech.

“Excuse me?” Ellie demanded indignantly, not appreciating being spoken about as though she were property.

“It’s a charity auction Maxwell, I hardly own her. Besides, if you wanted to win the date with her, then you should have paid more.” Lena said, turning her back on him dismissively and grabbing Ellie by the hand, tugging gently to get her to follow. A hand whipped out and grabbed her other wrist painfully, causing Ellie to yelp in surprise.

“You’ll come with me then, if she doesn’t own you.” Maxwell’s eyes were glazed over and he’d clearly had too much to drink tonight.  Ellie easily broke his grip, shoving him back a little to get him off balance and towering over him in her heels. 

“I don’t  _ belong _ to anyone. And I wouldn’t go with  _ you _ even if you had won the auction. Now you can leave now on your own, or I can call security over to have you escorted out. Your choice Max, but you’re not going to touch me again.” Ellie’s voice was low and dangerous, a tone she shared with Alex.

“Is there a problem here?” Alex materialized at Maxwell’s shoulder.

“Oh great, just what I need. The talented ‘Agent Danvers’, here to ruin the party.” Max slurred and Alex’s expression hardened.

“It’s fine Alex, he was just leaving.” Ellie’s tone brooked no argument and he finally realized he was outnumbered and stalked away. “I’m fine Alex, he’s hardly the first pest I’ve dealt with,” Ellie waved away her sister’s concern then turned back to Lena. “I believe you were leading me away from all this,” Ellie teased, bringing a hand dramatically to her forehead in a classic ‘damsel’ pose, causing Alex to roll her eyes and walk away. Lena’s face broke into a smile and she tugged for Ellie to follow. She released the blonde’s hand only to pick up two glasses of champagne and then offered her elbow which Ellie took gratefully.

Lena led them outside into a small courtyard with a cheerfully bubbling fountain and some decorative lighting. “You looked so uncomfortable, I thought you may appreciate some quiet,” Lena explained, suddenly shy.

“I’m not really a ‘crowds’ person,” Ellie admitted. “I mean, it’s not a phobia or anything that dramatic, they just exhaust me.”

“I completely understand, I’m not all that comfortable in crowds either. This reprieve was as much for myself as it was for you.” Lena admitted. 

“Well, I appreciate it. Also, thank you so much for rescuing me from the clutches of that skeevy guy, Lorde something was it?” Ellie waved away the confusion. “He definitely looked like he didn’t fully understand or accept that a charity auction doesn’t involve actual ownership.” Ellie shuddered slightly at the thought.

“In the interest of being honest, I’d planned on bidding on you anyway,” Lena paused and frowned at how it sounded. “I’m sorry, I…” Lena trailed off, clearly at a loss.

“You were bidding on my time Ms. Luthor, nothing wrong with that.” Ellie smiled at how flustered the previously calm and collected woman was suddenly. “Besides, I was secretly hoping you would.”

Lena grinned. “Well then, I’m glad I could oblige. Just let my secretary know what dates work for you, and we’ll set up my prize.”

Ellie gave Lena a shy smile. “I’m very much looking forward to it.


	13. Chapter 13

I'm so sorry for the break guys! I've been putting together a Pathfinder game which has taken all my time. Also, I've sort of run out of ideas, so if y'all wanna send in some ideas, I'm most definitely taking prompts. Hit me up here or on Tumblr and I'll try to get some chapters going.


	14. First Dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for hanging in there with me! I had to retool this chapter half a dozen times before I was finally okay with is. Enjoy a small taste of SuperCat goodness and some Ellie/Lena-ness. 
> 
> Comments and prompts are always appreciated!

Kara fidgeted nervously as she reached up to knock at Cat’s front door, listening as Cat’s light footsteps approached the door. “Kara! Come in! I’m afraid I have plans tonight so we’ll need to make this quick. You said you needed to see me?” Cat asked, balancing on one foot while slipping into her heels.

“That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about. Your date with Supergirl. Well, with me, actually.” Kara said, unable to look at Cat. “I know you suspected and that I lied to you a lot to keep it a secret, and I understand if you never want to see me again. But I didn’t want to go on this date, even though it’s not a real date, without you knowing.” Kara kept her eyes on her hands, steadfastly refusing to look at the object of her quiet rant.

“Kara, look at me.” Cat’s voice was softer than Kara had ever heard it, and blue eyes snapped up to meet green ones automatically. “I’ve known since you pulled that silly stunt where there were two of you. But I also knew that there must have been a very good reason for you to take that kind of risk. I don’t know why exactly you were reluctant to tell me,” Cat paused and looked away, face obviously pained by whatever she was thinking. “That’s not entirely true, I have several ideas of why you didn’t want to tell me, not the least of all is who I am and what I do, not to mention that I threatened your livelihood to boot.” Cat took a deep breath, settling herself under Kara’s scrutiny. “I’m sorry for that, more than I can say. Your secret is safe with me, and since I’m not head of CatCo anymore, your job isn’t being called into question.”

“I’ve never been worried about you writing about it or telling the world who I really am. I was worried about you making me leave CatCo, making me leave  _ you _ because of that part of myself.” Kara’s voice was quiet and she was fidgeting, hands twining anxiously.

Soft hands covered fidgeting ones as Cat moved closer. “I’m sorry Kara. I truly am. And I bought the date with Supergirl so that maybe I could start to earn your trust.”

“You have it Cat.” Kara breathed, then blushed furiously at how dramatic she sounded. She took a step back, Cat’s proximity making her feel flustered. “So, how about that date you won fair and square?” 

Cat smiled, her expression what one could only call feral, and nodded. “Yes Supergirl, let’s get to it. Chop chop  _ Kiera _ .” Cat grinned devilishly at Kara’s playful glare. 

“You’re really going to call me  _ that _ on our first date?” Kara asked pointedly, then blushed at what she’d said.

“Yes, on our first of hopefully  _ many _ dates my dear.” Cat grabbed her purse and swept past Kara on her way out the door, dropping a quick kiss on her cheek as she passed. “Come along darling,” And Kara had no choice but to follow, bemused and realizing that she may have underestimated her companion.

 

* * *

 

“I’m so sorry Lena, I was so looking forward to our date tonight but I have an emergency surgery and I can’t postpone it.” Ellie spoke loudly as she quickly changed into her scrubs and pulled her hair up into a tight bun and tied her surgery cap over it.

“Not to worry!” Lena assured her with cheer she didn’t feel, “We’ll simply postpone our date, I mean if you’re still interested.”

“Very much so Lena. I’ll call as soon as I have a moment. I’m so sorry.” Lena could hear a knock at the door and a muffled voice letting Ellie know that it was time.

“Don’t think another thing about it. Go save lives.” Lena kept her tone cheery until the call ended when she tossed her phone onto her office couch.

“What’s wrong?” Kara asked, looking up from the article she was writing. She’d stopped by for lunch and ended up working in companionable silence with Lena.

“Ellie had to cancel tonight. She got called into surgery.” Lena tried to keep her tone light, not wanting to disappoint Kara. 

“I’m sorry Lena, I know you were looking forward to it. Ellie was too.” Kara admitted conspiratorially. 

“Oh?” Lena tried to play it cool, but her blush belied her words.

“Yes, of course she was.” Kara smiled kindly. “It’s all she’s been talking about. Alex and Maggie have the kids tonight so that she didn’t have to worry about anything.”

“Oh.” Lena blushed slightly as her mind reeled with what that could have meant if Ellie hadn’t had to rush off and play the hero.

“I don’t want to know what you just thought about. She’s my sister!” Kara teased, blushing slightly at the implication.

“Kara!” Lena blushed further, heading over to her desk to hide her embarrassment in her work.

“If you wanted, I could call you when I know that she’s out of surgery. Just because your original plans were cancelled, doesn't mean you couldn’t surprise her.” Kara suggested a while later after the silence had settled their mutual embarrassment.

“Do you think she’d like that?” Lena asked softly.

“I really do.” Kara nodded and she noticed Lena’s eyes lose focus on her work while her mind raced with possibilities.

 

* * *

 

“Are you sure you don’t mind keeping them for the rest of the night?” Ellie asked, balancing her phone between her ear and shoulder as she gathered her belongings out of her locker and slipped into the heels she’d worn to work that morning. She smoothed her hair back and smiled at something Alex said on the other end of the line. “I really appreciate it Alex, I owe you one. Maggie too. Goodnight.” She ended the call and laid her phone in her locker while she pulled her blouse on, trying to smooth the wrinkles out of the cotton as best she could before slipping her black jacket on and glancing in the mirror to make sure she was in order. She heard her phone vibrate and looked down to see that Lena had texted. Ellie picked up her phone with a small smile that widened as she read the message.

‘A little bird told me you’re out of surgery, can I interest you in a bite to eat?-Lena’  
‘Sounds great! When/where would you like to meet?-El’

‘Meet me outside-L’

Ellie’s smile widened as she checked her makeup in the mirror and made sure she was presentable even after several hours in surgery and then headed outside. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Lena in a jaw-dropping teal dress leaned up against a black on black Tesla Model X. Lena smiled, clearly pleased at Ellie’s reaction to her dress. She walked over and held out a small bouquet in green and pink tones that took Ellie’s breath away. “If this is your way of guilt tripping me about missing our date, it’s working.” Ellie teased, happy to see Lena chuckle.

“Not at all, this is me trying to salvage a night that seems to have been reasonably stressful for you.” Lena said quietly. “Where we go from here is entirely your choice. I’d love to take you to dinner, or if you’re tired after surgery, I can simply give you a lift home.”

Ellie opened her mouth to answer Lena when her stomach growled audibly. “It seems that my body has answered for me. Dinner sounds lovely.” Ellie blushed slightly, trying to hide it by smiling into her bouquet.

“Then dinner it is.” Lena turned and opened the passenger side door for Ellie, taking her purse and setting it in the back seat for the doctor before moving to the driver side and firing up the SUV.

“Your text came as quite the surprise.” Ellie said quietly after a few minutes of comfortable silence as Lena drove.

“Oh?” Lena asked, glancing over at Ellie.

“Well yeah, not many women would go out of their way like this after a cancelled date.” Ellie explained softly.

“Well, you’re worth the effort. And I understand that an emergency surgery trumps dinner out, no matter who the companion is.” Lena said easily.

“Where are we headed? What’s even open this time of night?” Ellie asked, relaxing into the plush interior.

“I know the chef at Arata and managed to persuade him into staying open a bit late for a private dinner.”

“Arata? You mean the hottest ticket in National City?” Ellie asked, eyebrows climbing her forehead in surprise. “I’m severely underdressed for dinner at Arata.”

“I think you look lovely.” Lena reached over and placed a calming hand over Ellie’s that were twisting nervously in her lap. “Besides, we’ll be the only ones there and I’m reasonably certain Andre won’t care.”

* * *

 

“This has been lovely Lena, thank you.” Ellie said, relaxed in an absurdly comfortable chair sipping a glass of wine and finishing her dessert.

“My pleasure.” Lena smiled, hating that this evening had to end. “It is getting late though, I should probably get you home before your sisters think I’ve succumbed to my Luthor genes and kidnapped you.” The joke was slightly strained, as though Lena was actually concerned about that happening.

“I trust you.” Ellie said without hesitation, pinning Lena with a confident look. “And I believe my opinion is the one that matters here. Though Kara thinks quite highly of you and Alex doesn’t really know you enough to have an opinion.”

“Thank you.” The sentiment caught Lena off guard, she was so used to being judged by Lex’s actions and her family’s mistakes that the unwavering trust that Kara and now Ellie showed her had caught her by surprise.

“Of course.” Ellie said, tipping her wine glass toward Lena. “Everyone deserves the opportunity to make their own way, family aside. You know, my adoptive family wasn’t exactly picture perfect.”

“You’re adopted?” Lena was surprised. “I knew that Kara was a foster child but I had no idea that you were adopted.”

“My mother had me young, and while she and my father eventually got married, had Alex and later fostered Kara, I was adopted out as a baby. I just reconnected with them about a year ago.” Lena looked shocked and Ellie smiled sheepishly. “You’ve met Kara, you know how completely she’ll accept you and then love you. They absorbed me.” 

“I do know. Did you have any siblings before Kara and Alex?” Lena asked, interested in learning everything about the blonde sitting across from her.

“No I don’t. Wait, what happened to ‘it’s getting late’?” Ellie teased with mischief dancing in her eyes.

“What can I say, I’m loathe to let this perfect evening end.” Lena’s eyes lit up at the challenge and Ellie enjoyed the feeling of flirting for the first time since she’d lost her wife. 

“So am I.” Ellie admitted. “I haven’t had an evening like this in years.” She blushed. “Not that you’re interchangeable or…” Ellie trailed off awkwardly as she drained her wineglass. 

“Kara mentioned that you hadn’t dated since your wife died.” Lena said, covering Ellie’s hand with her own gently. “I understand.”

“Thank you.” Ellie said softly, turning her hand to hold Lena’s properly. “I have to admit, I wasn’t the smoothest when I dated before I got married. I can’t promise I’ll be the smoothest now.”

“Smooth is overrated.” Lena said with a smile that turned into a frown as she saw what time it was. “Oh goodness, it’s far later than I expected.”

“Yeah, I should probably get home. I have to pick the kids up first thing.” Ellie withdrew her hand reluctantly, reaching for the check that had been placed discreetly on the edge of the table.

“Don’t you dare.” Lena said, playfully slapping Ellie’s hand away from the check. “I invited you out after all. My treat.” Ellie smiled shyly, but withdrew her hand. Her phone chimed and she retrieved it from her purse sheepishly.

“I’m sorry, it’s Kara.” She opened the text message, brow furrowed and then her face split into what could only be described as a sappy grin as she saw the photo her youngest sister had sent. It showed Alex and Maggie both passed out on Alex’s couch, what could be seen of the apartment was wrecked with toys and the remnants of what looked like a pillow fort. Ava was stretched between them with Maggie’s hand resting protectively on her tummy. Link was sprawled on Alex’s chest, tucked up under her chin and both he and his aunt appeared to be dead to the world.

Lena quirked an eyebrow in question and smiled as soon as she saw the photo, her heart melting at the adorably domestic scene. “Your family is beautiful.”

“Thank you. I can only take partial credit for the tiny humans, the older ones I had nothing to do with.” Ellie said, eyes twinkling with both pride and something that Lena wasn’t quite ready to admit to.

“I was mostly referring to the so called 'tiny humans' anyway.” Lena teased back. “Might I escort you home?”

“I was hoping you might.” Ellie admitted, not relishing the idea of a cab ride this late at night, nor quite ready for the date to end. Lena stood and offered her arm chivalrously which Ellie took gratefully as they walked out to Lena’s SUV. Lena opened the door for her and Ellie slid in with a grateful smile. Ellie gave Lena her address and in less time than she’d have preferred, they pulled up in front of Ellie’s building.

“I don’t want this night to end.” Lena admitted, the truth of the statement writ across her face.

“Neither do I.” Ellie agreed. “But as tempting as it is, I’m not quite ready to invite you up.” She smiled wryly, “And not just because the kids have destroyed the apartment today.”

“Mess or no mess, I’d love to come up sometime. But not tonight. I will, however, walk you to the door.” Lena insisted, slipping out of and around the car before Ellie realized what she was doing. Lena held the door open and held out a hand for Ellie, not releasing the hand as she walked her to the door. “What would you say to a goodnight kiss?” Lena asked quietly as they reached the door, eyes flitting down to Ellie’s lips before returning to look at her intently.

“Yes, please.” Ellie leaned in and brushed a gentle kiss across Lena’s mouth, gasping a little at the intensity of such a light touch.

“Goodnight Ellie.” Lena said, fighting instinct and pulling back, smirking a little at the bemused look on Ellie’s face.

“Goodnight Lena, thank you for a lovely evening.” Ellie started into her building then turned around suddenly. “Would it be okay if I called you tomorrow? Or texted, if you prefer.” Ellie asked.

“I’d be very disappointed if you didn’t.” Lena said with a wink and with a grin Ellie disappeared into her building, body still humming from their kiss goodnight.

 


	15. Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during previous chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I'd like to apologize for the ages between updates. Between working, running a Pathfinder game and enjoying my summer there hasn't been much time for writing. 
> 
> I also hit a huge wall with this chapter. For some reason, I just can't get my head around writing Alex and Maggie and didn't want to let my fellow Sanvers shippers down.
> 
> Finally, thank you so so so much for everyone who has commented and kudo'd this story. It has really helped me back on board the writing train and I have a few more chapters up my sleeve that I will hopefully finish sooner rather than later, but with life the way it is, I make no promises.
> 
> ~K

“Hey there munchkin!” Alex called as Ava spotted her across the playground. The  munchkin in question ran over to the fence, excitement lighting up her face. Alex crouched down to be eye level with the little blonde who looked so very much like her mother.

“Pick’us up?” Ava asked, blending her words in haste.

“Yep, I’m here to get you and Link. It will take a few minutes to go get him, you keep playing and I’ll come get you in a little bit okay?” Alex explained and Ava nodded eagerly, clearly glad that she got to play with her friends for a little while longer. Alex watched her run off then headed inside.

“On kid patrol today Agent?” Bonnie asked, looking up from the block tower she was building with a small boy when she heard the door open to admit Alex. The brunette unfurled her lanky form from her position on the floor and moved over to sign the kids out.

“Yep, Ellie’s stuck at work, so I’m on KP.” Alex grinned, signing the sign out sheet and providing her ID to be photographed.

“Link just woke up from his nap.” Bonnie explained, nodding to the adjoining room where Link was chasing another little boy around gleefully. “Ava is outside, if you want to get Link, I’ll grab Ava and get you three on your way.” Bonnie waited until Alex nodded as she slung their backpacks over her shoulder, before heading in to get Link.

“Lex!” Link cried happily as soon as he saw Alex, tripping in his excitement to get to his aunt and sprawling on his face. Alex quickly scooped him up and sat him on his feet, kneeling down to be on his eye level. 

“You okay buddy?” Alex asked, waiting patiently while Link seemed to think about it for a moment before grinning and flinging himself into Alex’s arms. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Alex hugged him tightly, amazed at how much he’d grown since she’d first met him. He was getting big, fast. “Okay, let’s grab your sister and head home.” She stood and took his hand, leading him into the entry as Ava came barrelling in and running straight into Alex’s legs with an audible thump and a tiny ‘oof’ from the little girl. “Ready to go?” Alex waited for Ava to nod and then took her hand and led them to the car, listening to Ava chatter happily about her day.

* * *

 

Alex heard the key scrape in the lock and knew instantly that it was Maggie simply from the way the key sounded. She relaxed and turned her attention back to the finger painting that was taking place on the counter, a couple of her old tees serving as painting smocks for the kids. 

Maggie stopped just inside the doorway and watching the scene unfold before her as Link reached out with paint covered hands and grabbed Alex’s arm, giggling with delight as Alex gasped in mock surprise. His giggles spread to Ava and then to Alex and all three ended up laughing uproariously at the small purple handprints on her arm. Maggie felt her heart melt at the utterly domestic scene in front of her. 

They hadn’t talked about children, Maggie mused as she gave Alex a quick peck on the cheek and ruffled the kids’ hair as she moved through the room putting the groceries she’d brought away, but seeing Alex with her niece and nephew had awakened something in Maggie that she hadn’t expected. Whenever she’d thought about kids before she’d been reasonably firmly against the idea. She didn’t exactly have a sterling example of parenting to guide her and the idea of hurting her children as much as she’d been hurt made her nauseous. Fun lesbian aunt was the role she’d decided on and with the addition of Alex’s family to her life, Maggie had gotten to fill that role. But now, seeing Alex with the kids and the warm, soft way she interacted with them, Maggie had started to think that maybe having kids wasn’t such an impossibility; especially with Alex to counteract any negative traits she’d inherited from her parents. Maggie started preparing dinner, humming happily to herself while she listened to Alex playing with the kids.

* * *

 

Dinner was followed by bathtime which was something that Maggie had been leery of initially. What was a person to do with two squirming, wet and buck naked children? She’d never had to bathe anyone but herself and the prospect made her unusually nervous at first. The first time the kids had stayed over with them she’d flatly refused to do much more than play with them, unsure of how to interact with children that small. The next day Alex had broached the subject carefully, listening while Maggie explained just how useless she felt around kids. 

Alex had understood the reasons better than Maggie herself, and had suggested a routine for when they were babysitting. Alex bathed the kids while Maggie cleaned up the apartment, putting toys away and getting their bed ready to share with the little ones. Once Alex was done bathing them, Maggie took over drying off and dressing for bed duties. This usually included chasing them around the apartment with the towel while they squealed gleefully, while Alex cleaned up the bathroom and took a quick shower herself. 

After everyone was dry and dressed in jammies came what was starting to be Maggie and Alex’s favorite part of the evening, story time. The two women settled down on the couch, letting Link get comfortable in Alex’s lap while Ava sat between the women. Alex began reading the story, performing all the voices in a way that somehow made Maggie fall that much more in love with her. 

About halfway through the story a visibly sleepy Ava laid over so that her head was resting on Maggie’s thigh and snuggled up against her, causing Maggie’s heart to clench. Maggie found herself lulled into slumber along with the kids, hand protectively resting on Ava’s tummy, completely missing the soft smile on Alex’s face before she too succumbed to the warm heat of Link resting on her chest and followed her small family into a blissful sleep.

An hour later when Kara let herself into Ellie’s apartment quietly as to not disturb the kids, she couldn’t resist the impulse to snap a picture of Alex, Maggie and the kids passed out on the couch, looking absolutely content. She smiled to herself as she sent it to Ellie, letting her know that everything was good here, and to enjoy her date with Lena to it’s fullest.


	16. Birthday Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings for homophobia, light violence, homophobic slurs and drunkenness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I'd like to start by apologizing for the long wait between chapters, again. This chapter was particularly hard for me to write for a myriad of reasons and it took forever to get the words to paper so to speak.
> 
> I also started this chapter before the end of season 2 of Supergirl. Imagine my surprise when Maggie went through something incredibly similar a few weeks ago, and then Lena exhibited the same coping skills last week. I seriously considered not posting the chapter because it now seems very derivative but I'd put so many hours into the writing and revision that I decided to just post it anyway.
> 
> TL;DR: Sorry it took so long and I'm extra sorry it's SO MUCH like episodes from this season. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

****

 

Ellie laughed at one of Winn’s incredibly dorky jokes, leaning over with her hand on Lena’s knee to steady herself as she tried in vain not to snort. She heard a knock at the door, looked up and started to rise only to be waved off by Kara who was closer to the door. She turned back to the conversation until she heard a voice that made the hair on the back of her neck stand up and set her teeth on edge. She stood, ignoring the questions and strange looks she got from her friends and walked over to where her adoptive parents stood in the entry of her apartment. 

“Mama, Papa. What are you doing here?” If Kara heard the frantic beating of her heart, she didn’t indicate it, bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet looking between Ellie and her parents excitedly.

“I invited them! Happy Birthday!” Kara squealed, beaming at the three of them. 

“Mama, who this?” Ava dashed over, stopping only when Ellie reached down and grabbed her shoulder in an almost painful grip, stopping her before she got to the older couple.

“I’m your grandmother, lovey.” She leaned down to be on Ava’s level. “I’m Grandma Carol.”

“Mama, ow!” Ava scowled up at her mother who released her, hands coming together to knot in front of her. 

“Sorry honey.” Ellie apologized absently, stomach roiling.

“Hey, I’m James.” James stepped forward, clearly sensing that something was awry with his friend and wanting to help.

“I’m Joe, Ellie’s father.” A balding man stepped forward and shook James’ hand, a scowl ghosting across his brow. “Nice to meet the man in my daughter’s life. It’s been a long time coming.”

“Oh! No.” James laughed, stepping aside as Lena came up behind Ellie and put a comforting hand on the small of her back. “I’m not dating Ellie. Just friends.”

“Oh.” Joseph perked up a bit, eyes seeking out who could possibly be dating his daughter. They stood there for a few uncomfortable moments with Ellie unmoving, seemingly paralyzed with emotion.

“I’m Lena Luthor.” Lena stepped forward to introduce herself and it took all of Ellie’s self control not to physically shove her back and impose herself between Lena and her adoptive parents.

“Luthor you say?” Joe looked over at Carol who straightened abruptly.

“Yes.” Lena nodded, used to the reaction to her last name by now.

“Mama, Papa, come in. Get some food, make yourself comfortable.” Ellie said, her voice sounding slightly strangled as she stepped away from Lena, drawing her parents away from an awkward confrontation she could feel building. Ellie ignored the questioning looks from almost everyone in the room as she helped her parents get some food. Ellie decided to risk a break after exchanging pleasantries with the people she hasn’t seen in over a decade, all three of them pretending they’re still family. She excuses herself for a moment and stepped into the bathroom. Ellie leaned heavily against the sink, taking some deep calming breaths while she listened to the happy murmur from the crowd amassed in her living room.

“Are you okay?” The soft voice comes from the doorway. Ellie looked up to see Lena leaning in the doorway with arms crossed, green eyes studying her intently.

“Do I have a choice?” Ellie said softly, knowing that her superpowered sister may be listening. “Kara brought them as a gift.”

“Does she know?” Lena asked, voice gentle. Her eyes softened as Ellie shook her head and took a shuddering breath. “Oh, my love.”

“Don’t.” Ellie said as Lena moved closer and opened her arms. At the confused look on Lena’s face Ellie shook her head again. “If you hug me I’ll break, and I have guests.”

“Okay.” Lena agreed immediately, stepping back. “What do you need?” Ellie opened her mouth as though to speak then snapped it shut, shaking her head again and muttering something to herself that Lena couldn’t quite hear. “What do you need darling? Anything.”

“I need you to not touch me while they’re here. Not out there in front of them at least.  I am NOT ashamed of you, I just don’t want…” Ellie trailed off with a small shake of her head. “No, I’m sorry.”

“Stop Ellie.” Lena stepped in and grabbed Ellie’s shoulders, making her look at her. “I know you’re not ashamed of me. I also know that you’re not at all comfortable around your family, and if me not touching you makes you more comfortable, then that’s what I’ll do. Or not do in this case.” 

“I love you so much.” Ellie said, her voice small and broken.

“I love you too.” Lena said with a sad smile, hating how broken Ellie looked, how small she was trying to make herself. “We’re going to get through this.”

“What are you doing in here?” Joe demanded from the doorway, scowling at the two women. 

“I was just checking my makeup.” Ellie lied quickly, stepping away from Lena. 

“You should be attending to your guests.” His voice was harsh, even demanding.

“Yes Papa.” Ellie murmured, reflexively bobbing her head in agreement.

“Good girl.” He watched Ellie leave the room and Lena followed with a tight but polite smile.

The party continued though Ellie stuck to the periphery, intervening every time her children got too close to her parents, not noticing Alex and Eliza’s eyes following her as she moved around the apartment. Ellie watched as her parents subtly interrogated James, J’onn, and even Winn trying to find out who the man she was dating was. “Are you okay honey?” Eliza asked, cradling Link to her as he slept. Ellie gave a forced smile and nodded quickly, reaching a shaking hand over to brush Link’s hair back gently. “Are you sure?” Eliza looked at Ellie, “Honey, we’re right here if you need us.”

“I know. Thank you.” Ellie murmured then cringed when she heard Winn’s voice get loud.

“Me? No! I wouldn’t date Ellie! Lena and I are science bros and I wouldn’t ever make a move on her girlfriend.” Winn laughed nervously as Joe leaned forward. 

“Are you telling me that my daughter is dating a woman?” Ellie’s heart sank and she met Lena’s eyes before taking a deep steadying breath.

“Yes, Papa. I am.” Her voice was surprisingly steady despite the rapid beating of her heart. Ellie affected to ignore the confused look on Winn’s face and the sympathy on Alex’s.

“You let us mingle in your sin without telling us?” Joe’s eyes flashed with anger and Carol looped an arm around Ava’s shoulder protectively.

“You let your  _ children _ bear witness to your sin?!” Carol demanded and Ellie felt her face flush. 

“You didn’t ask who I was dating. You know I’m gay, this shouldn’t be a shock.” Ellie walked across the room, sweeping Ava into her arms. “Now, if you’re done disrupting my birthday, I’d like you to leave.” Ellie’s voice shook slightly and she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked over to see Lena reaching out for Ava. Ava climbed into Lena’s arms, clinging to her tightly, clearly upset by the raised emotions in the room.

“We’d heard you were dating some CEO, we’d hoped and prayed for so long that you’d give up your wicked ways.” Carol spat venomously.

“Well, it looks like God didn’t answer.” Ellie said bitterly, then took a deep breath. “Now I’ll ask you again, please leave.”

“I should have known you’d be trouble when your mother gave you up. She knew you were defective even as a baby. We should have sent you back when we had the chance.” Carol said as Joe came over and put his arm around his wife.

Ellie’s jaw went tight. “You know, when you showed up tonight, I hoped that maybe you’d grown, changed your backwards views. Clearly, you haven’t. Get the hell out of my apartment, and don’t come back.” The words came out slightly strangled and Ellie’s hand was balled into a fist at her side. She could feel the eyes of her guests, her friends, on her and wanted nothing more than to disappear.

“I told your mother that you wouldn’t have changed. That you’d still be a disgusting dyke. I’m disappointed to have been found right.” He pulled a thick envelope from his pocket and threw it at her feet. “Consider yourself served.”

“Get out.” Ellie bit out, nearly quaking in anger. “And don’t you dare come back.” The speed with which he backhanded her surprised everyone in the room, taking even Supergirl who moved forward with Alex and Maggie, a few seconds to react.

“You need to leave or I’ll arrest you for assault.” Maggie said, flashing her badge and then firmly escorting both of Ellie’s parents to the door. 

“Sweetheart, you’re bleeding.” Eliza brought a hand up to Ellie’s bleeding lip only to watch Ellie stumble back. 

“I’m fine. Everything is fine.” Ellie looked around the room and saw a sea of concerned faces and it was simply too much. “I….I can’t.” She turned and fled into her room, shutting the door firmly behind her before starting to sob, her hold on her emotions breaking spectacularly. She heard the door open but didn’t look up until she felt gentle arms wrap around her. 

“They’re wrong you know.” Eliza said gently, pulling Ellie into her arms, gently rubbing her back. Ellie shook her head, unable to speak through her emotional turmoil. “Yes, they are. I gave you up because you were perfect, and I couldn’t possibly care for someone as perfect and beautiful as you. I thought another family could give you all the love and care that I wasn’t equipped to give you. I’m so sorry that I was so wrong.” Ellie sat in her mother’s arms until her sobs finally slowed and stopped to a few shuddering breaths. They sat in silence for an interminable amount of time, Ellie focusing on the hand gently stroking through her hair and the sounds of people in the other room.

There was a gentle knock at the door and Ellie looked up to see Lena standing there, a sympathetic smile on her face. “Everything is cleaned up and the kids are staying with Alex and Maggie tonight, at Alex’s insistence. Everyone is gone but Kara, she wanted to see you.” Lena said and Ellie shook her head, not ready to face her just yet.

“I’ll let her know.” Lena said and disappeared into the living room. Ellie sat up, wiping her face with still shaking hands.

“I’m sorry, I uh...I imagine that you have better places to be.” Ellie stood abruptly, putting some distance between herself and Eliza to try to gain some control of her wild emotions.

Eliza stayed where she was and watched Ellie pace restlessly. “Nobody here judges you at all for what happened. The fault only lies with them. Well, and with Kara, quite frankly, for not asking you before she invited them.” Eliza held up a hand to stop Ellie’s defense of her adopted daughter. “I love Kara more than I can say, but she leads with her heart, not her head.”

Lena appeared back in the doorway, and Ellie could hear the front door close with a bit more force than necessary. “That’s everyone then.” Eliza stood and moved over to wrap Ellie in a tight hug. “I’ll be back in the morning. Sleep well honey.” Eliza kissed her on the cheek then squeezed Lena’s hand on her way out of the room.

“What do you need love?” Lena asked, a slight Irish accent coming out and belying her exhaustion.

“I don’t know.” Ellie shrugged, arms wrapped around herself. “I honestly...I don’t know. I thought I’d moved past it and then they were here and I was seventeen again and I couldn’t  _ think _ .”

“Oh my love.” Lena’s voice was full of compassion as she moved over to the bed and brushed Ellie’s hair off her face. “Let’s get you cleaned up and in bed. Everything will look better after a good night’s sleep.” Ellie nodded, lost in her own head. She let Lena guide her into the bathroom and help her wash her face then woodenly went through the motions of getting ready for bed. Lena kissed her forehead then turned to leave the room. 

“Stay, please.” Ellie said and the raw emotion in her voice made Lena falter. 

“I didn’t want to assume.” Lena said with a reassuring smile, seeing the fear in Ellie’s eyes. “I’m not going anywhere unless you want me to love.” Lena quickly changed into one of Ellie’s oversized tees, the hem dropping low enough to cover her decency but still leaving her long legs on display. She slid under the covers and Ellie immediately burrowed close, twining her legs with Lena’s. She mumbled something into Lena’s neck that made Lena chuckle at the tickling vibrations and pull away. “What was that?”

“I’m sorry I’m so needy. I don’t normally do this.” Lena snickered and Ellie pulled away abruptly, stopping only when Lena’s arms tightened around her.

“I wasn’t laughing at you being needy, I was laughing that you think this is being needy.” Lena carded her fingers through Ellie’s hair soothingly, lulling her into a fitful sleep.

* * *

 

Lena woke up to a cold and empty bed at the first hint of light coming in through the window.  She twisted her hair into a messy bun and wrapped herself in a blanket before venturing out into the cool of the apartment to find her girlfriend. She found the blonde standing in front of the window in nothing but the tank top and boxers she’d worn to bed, holding a half-empty bottle of bourbon in one hand and a sheaf of papers in the other. “Ellie?” Lena asked, immediately concerned since the bottle had been her birthday gift for Ellie yesterday, and had been untouched when they’d gone to bed. “What’s wrong my love?”

Ellie swayed slightly as she turned and thrust the papers toward Lena wordlessly, bringing the bottle to her lips, the glass she’d used when she started drinking abandoned on the coffee table. Lena scanned the pages then tossed them on the table, disgusted. “We’ll fight it, we’ll hire the best lawyers and there’s no way they’ll take Ava and Link from you.” Lena’s voice hardened with barely checked rage, anger flashing in green eyes. She stepped between Ellie and the window, grasping her shoulders and rubbing her arms as she felt how cold Ellie’s skin was. “It’s going to be okay love, I promise.”

“You don’t know that.” Ellie’s voice slurred slightly and Lena gently extricated the bottle from her grasp before she could tip it up into her mouth again. “What if they’re right? What if I am a bad mother? What if I’m not fit to raise them?” Tears abruptly filled Ellie’s eyes and spilled over. Lena wiped them away with the edge of the blanket before wrapping Ellie in the warm fleece.

“I do know that.” Lena’s voice was fierce and watery blue eyes met bright green ones. “They’re not right, I’ve never seen anyone that loves their children like you do. You’re a wonderful mother and that,” Lena flapped a hand towards the papers lying on the table, “Is entirely down to homophobia and bitterness from your parents.” Lena took Ellie into the shelter of her arms and the blonde dissolved into the sobs she’d been only barely restraining. She led her sobbing companion back into the bedroom, shuffling awkwardly to keep her in her protective embrace. Lena tucked her into bed, spooning behind her and rubbing her arms to warm her up. “It’s going to be okay love, I promise.”

 


End file.
